You're My Two And Only
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Brittana future!fic. Santana's well-off and Brittany's...well - they're both expecting their little bundle of joy underway. Anyways I don't have a good summary for this but yeah. Brittana is still so on in my world. Brittana fluff and stuff. A/N: This is unbeta-ed so typos and errors are all mine.
1. Chapter 1

**MONTH 5**

Santana Lopez rubbed the balls of her hands into her face, hoping that she could survive another boring day at work when all she was thinking about was the large comfy couch in her living room and a couple of late reruns of Vampire Diaries.

"Mrs. Loh-peez," her homely-looking secretary walked into the disorderly room. "Do you want me to bring in the files?"

Santana sighed loudly. "Yes, please."

Janice wasn't all that beautiful, to be honest; but that doesn't mean she can't be efficient. Janice was one of Santana's most trusted employees. If given the situation, Santana would trust her business with the ginger-haired woman. Sometimes though, Janice reminds her so much of her high-school guidance counselor – Miss Pillsbury.

The clock ticked to four, but it seemed to Santana that work wasn't ending yet. She had a lot of paperwork to sign off, and a lot of graphical designs to check out on. The office she worked in also served as her worktable, where she designs greeting cards, postcards, stationary and several other designed papers. Adjacent to her office was a studio, where most of the other designers and graphic artists work with their designs. On the back of the building were the pressers, where they print out the papers and the there were at least ten trucks that could deliver them across many states.

Blub wasn't as big as Hallmark or Blue Mountain, but it had been a strong-founded business. For almost four years, it had been providing Santana increasing income and gross profit so she never had the chance to downsize – no, never. Instead, she planned on taking it slow, step by step until she gets more and more solid buyers.

It's not that Santana had trouble making money. She and her wife also owned a local dance school in Lima, where her wife taught ballet – well, used to. Since Brittany was pregnant, Santana hadn't allowed her wife to teach dancing. But, even if her wife wasn't teaching dance in the school, she knows they can be well-off. But, Brittany really had the biggest share in adding up to the family income.

Family, it's a word Santana had never felt so concrete – not until now. Not until when she would wake up in the morning and she would accidentally touch the growing bump on Brittany's stomach. Sometimes, Santana just can't help but throw out a giggle. She hadn't felt the word family so real not until she would fall asleep with her head just below Brittany's bump, while she sing a lullaby to her unborn child.

Santana yawned as she signed the last piece of the order slips to be delivered in the morning. Work was over for the day, she really needs to go home. She took the rubble-splayed pathway where she had parked her car. It wasn't the latest model of BMW but still, a Chevrolet is still a car and it's still as useful as any other.

She drove through the traffic, until she reached the familiar top of trees that she's near the private lane that turned right from the highway. She swerved right and she could see the porch lights of the house she called home brightly lighted and welcoming her with warmth. She quickly took the steps of the porch and she quietly opened the door. Her wife was sitting on one of the club chairs in the living room, knitting while she was watching an episode of Two Broke Girls.

"Good evening, babe," Santana leaned to kiss her wife on the lips.

"Good evening," Brittany smiled, her eyes twinkling like blue sapphires – or like the blue waters of Lake Lima when it reflects the Ohio sky during a summer day. "How's your day at work?"

"Boring," Santana sat on the floor, just below Brittany's feet and started to rub her wife's baby bump. "But it was okay and good. Hi, baby."

"Did you come up with another batch of greeting card designs?" Brittany asked with keen interest as she looked at her wife who had a wet, lopsided smile on her face, and she knows that Santana wasn't even aware that she was smiling.

"Nope..." Santana shook her head. "I mean, just a dabble or two, not really much, but it was okay," Santana started to softly poke on her wife's baby bump, while she parroted a ghetto-accented talk. "Yo, baby. Whatup?"

"Santana, you're gonna teach your child to be a gangster," Brittany remarked. "You gon' find 'em bakin' cookies at night," Brittany said as she parroted Santana's ghetto talk.

"What'd you want for dinner, baby?" Santana cooed into the baby bump. "I've missed you and Mommy."

"Baby said we'd have some pizza and a coke float," Brittany said jokingly. She knew for a fact that Santana had been watching her diet all the time since she had carried the baby. She hadn't had a tad bit of any caffeine or alcohol in the past five months. It was pretty gruesome, but she doesn't mind. She knew that what Santana was doing was all for her and her baby's health.

Brittany started to stand up and help with the dinner, but Santana stopped her.

"No, you stay and you wait, okay?" Santana yelled from the kitchen. "How about you do another round of walking, just for exercise?"

Brittany nodded softly. "Alright, San. How about a walk baby?" she sighed softly at the baby bump. "Let's give Mama a walk."

Santana gushed at her pregnant wife as she put down the plate of green peas and lettuce in front of her wife's place on the table. She also put a strawberry-flavored yogurt, complete with strawberry slices.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled gratefully at her wife. "You're not that tired?" she asked.

"I just doodled around," Santana smiled lopsidedly as she put some orange juice in a tall glass and handed it to Brittany.

Ever since Brittany had been inseminated, Santana had grown ballistic on caring about her wife. On mornings, Brittany would wake up to breakfasts on bed, and on lunch, Santana would quickly drive back home, with lunch on her hand, and she wouldn't allow Brittany to do something else other than cross-stitch, knit, or read baby books. Brittany sometimes waters the trillium but Santana would never allow her wife to do hard, tiring jobs.

On dinners, though, Brittany insisted that she will do it, but Santana wouldn't take anything of it. On the earlier trimester of Brittany's pregnancy, Santana always brought dinner with her, making sure that her wife only ate healthy foods. During that time too, Quinn was still staying with them when she hadn't had the job in the municipal fiscal and she hasn't moved out of Santana's house yet, so it was a good thing for Santana. But, two months after Quinn had left to work, Santana had been cooking three meals each day. And Santana never fails to leave nutritious fruit snacks for the morning and the afternoon.

Santana even brought a whole batch of nutritious-food cookbooks, just to make sure her wife would eat right.

"What are you smiling at?" Brittany looked at Santana curiously. Santana hadn't noticed that she had been smiling absently at her food.

"Hum...nothing," Santana smiled shyly. "I just...I just...had a thought."

"Hmm...sure?" Brittany asked impishly and leaned on the table. "Come on, hotshot. Tell me."

Santana leaned back on her chair, tilting it a little, and snorted softly when she saw her wife's disapproving eyes. "I was just thinking about things, Britt. Just thinking."

Brittany smiled, knowing her wife was just trying to mess out with her feels. "Well then, Santana Maria Lopez, tell me what you're thinking about."

"Nothing. Just that I happen to love doing all these things, you know, cooking you things, doing the dishes, doing the laundry...everything. Cleaning the house, swimming underneath the beds doing the vacuum," Santana smiled at Brittany, who was also smiling.

"You love doing all those things? But, San...you're working, and stuff..."

"And you're carrying a total teensy-tiny bit of my world, so you gotta be careful there, lady," Santana stood up on the table, took a big stride towards her wife and kissed the bare skin just below Brittany's earlobe. "I love you, Brittany."

"Man, when you're carrying our second baby, I'll have to make it up to you," Brittany groaned softly. "I don't even know how to do it."

"Then don't. I'm sure Brittany Pierce-Lopez will manage," Santana wiggled her eyebrows. "Go finish your dinner, honeybun."

"Stop calling me names," Brittany chortled happily. "Our baby's gonna hear."

"Humph," Santana huffed. "She's a Lopez, she better be greater than me."

"Santana..." Brittany smiled as she clicked her tongue. "Say another word of it, and you'll be sleeping on the floor."

Santana didn't tease any longer. Instead, she quieted down and quickly finished her dinner. After finishing it, she started to collect the dishes and ran down the lukewarm, soapy water on the sink. She started to wash the dishes, and amidst Brittany's incessant moaning that she would help, Santana finished washing the dishes by herself.

"Nicki or Mariah?" Brittany asked as the both of them sat in front of the TV. Santana was twirling the pencil between her fingers and Brittany had her foot on Santana's lap.

"Nicki. You know I hate Blaine and love Coach Sue," Santana answered shortly. "You always ask me that."

"I was just trying to take your attention away from your pencil," Brittany smiled. "You seem to have a crush on it."

"Hum...nothing, really. I just don't know what to draw," Santana smiled. "Come on, give me something to draw."

"Draw me a unicorn?" Brittany grinned sheepishly. "A pink unicorn."

Santana leaned over a bit to whisper into the baby bump. "Mom wants a pink unicorn, so Mama will draw Mommy a pink unicorn. I'm gonna draw you another unicorn, okay?"

So, Santana drew two pink unicorns and held it to her wife for inspection. Brittany gave her a confused look. "Where are you here?"

"Mhm...so you want me to draw a Mama unicorn?"

"Yeah, put it near the M0mmy unicorn," Brittany said as she sat back up on the couch and they both bent over the center table and Santana started to draw another pink unicorn. She held it to Brittany for the second time and the blonde grinned.

"Beautiful," Brittany gushed. Then the blonde stopped short. "Oh, I know," she took two colored pencils from Santana's stack of pencils and she started to color something over the sheet of paper. She then held it to Santana for the Latina to look at.

"Mhm...that's beautiful, more beautiful than earlier," Santana hummed as she looked at the pink unicorn with blonde hair, one with black hair and the smaller unicorn had no hair yet.

"So, what's her or his hair gonna be?" Santana asked at Brittany with interest. The blonde just shrugged.

"I have no idea. We're yet to see it, right?" Brittany smiled a goofy smile. "I want her to have your hair."

"That's unlikely. She's probably gonna have your hair," Santana said.

"But Doctor Burns said it's possible she's going to have hair like yours, too!" Brittany exclaimed. "She said Rodolfo's genes may be dominating enough," Brittany smiled.

"Britt, it may or may not happen, okay?" Santana said patiently. "But whatever happens, he or she will be a beautiful kid."

"Unicorn," Brittany said drowsily. "Unicorns, baby."

"Alright, unicorns then. Let's go to our bed?" Santana smiled as she nuzzled the golden-haired beauty.

"Alright, let's go to sleep," Brittany mumbled. "You're tired."

"Yeah, I am, but I love you and I love serving you," Santana whispered as the both of them walked towards the bedroom. Santana laid her wife carefully on her favorite side of the bed – the right side of the bed and tucked her underneath the comfortable covers.

"I love you, San," Brittany mumbled. "I love you."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife's forehead, and inhaling everything that's Brittany. "I love you, baby."

Santana crouched down low, and then kissed her wife's baby bump. "I love you, baby. Sleep tight."

With that, Santana moved to her side of the bed, and laid down. She snuggled closer to her wife and wrapped her arms around her wife, stroking the baby bump softly. A smile crept across her face and her heavily-lidded eyes closed peacefully.

The sun wasn't up yet when Santana opened her eyes that were so accustomed of waking up so early. Without making a noise, Santana pried off her arms that was under Brittany's head. She quietly padded her way to the bathroom where she gargled her mouth with minted mouthwash. After washing her mouth, Santana proceeded to take a quick shower and made herself at least presentable and clean. After tucking her hair under a bundle of towel, Santana made her way to the kitchen, clad only in her bathrobe and started to brew some Puerto Rican coffee.

While her coffee heated up, Santana started to cut up some apple slices and cut up grapes into halves. She garnished them over a bowl of aerated oats and put it nicely over a wicker-woven tray and she put a glass of maternal milk to go with it. For Brittany's dessert, she put a chilled melon-banana boat topped with low-fat cream to taste.

She carried the food back to the bedroom and she stopped to put it on the bedside table. "Good morning honey," she whispered as she bent low over Brittany's ear. The blonde stirred and a smile crept into her face.

"Morning, Sanny," Brittany grinned.

"Good morning," Santana replied. "How was sleep?"

"Beautiful," Brittany smiled. "Beautiful. Becau-"

Santana clambered hurriedly. "Wait...wait, don't stop smiling." The Latina clambered for the adjacent studio where she had kept all her easel things and stuff and she came back with a large DSLR camera and she aimed it right through the blonde and she captured a photograph of smiling Brittany drowned in the covers.

"Beautiful," Santana murmured.

"San, quit being so cute..." Brittany wailed, but she had a bright smile plastered on her face. "You know I love you when you do that. Your cuteness kills me."

"I love you, baby," Santana smiled as she sat beside the bed. "What are you gonna do today?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "I'll have my morning walk by the lake. Then I'll be tending the trillium blooms on the back porch, and I'll sit on the bedroom veranda so I can take a look at the lake."

"Mhm...do you want to have your comfy chair moved out or you're going to sit on the swinging one?" Santana said, pointing out the rocking chair just across their bedroom which opens into a veranda with a small swing-like couch with some pillows. It had a great view over the better part of Lake Lima...or Santana makes sure it is the better part of Lake Lima by bringing in Noah Puckerman's cleaning and landscaping crew twice a month to landscape, prune and cut, clean up and take away the rubbish.

"I'll sit on the swing one," Brittany smiled.

"Mhm...okay. You wanna do your stretching and walking now or after you eat?" Santana asked, careful to bring up her wife's preferences.

"Now..." Brittany grinned.

"Come on, let's walk a little up to the water. I'll put back your melon boats to the fridge to freeze," Santana said and she carried the food back to the kitchen and put it in the food keeper and the melon went back into the fridge.

After a couple of minutes of preparing, Santana and Brittany went out into the sunny morning over Lima. Brittany sighed at the fresh air that rushed through her lungs and Santana inhaled it greedily, knowing that when she reaches work later on the day, all she would smell are the ink-printed paper and the city dust.

"I'll save up for a boat or something for us to ride on..." Brittany said thoughtfully. "When our baby's growing up so he or she could row a boat and pretend to be an Indian."

"Mhm...we're gonna be at Doctor Burn's office this Saturday afternoon," Santana smiled at the lapping waters of Lake Lima.

"I know why you're excited," Brittany smiled as she held her wife's hand in hers. "She's going to tell us if our baby's gonna be a Chip or an Isabella."

"Yeah," Santana smiled at her wife. "I don't know if which is better."

"There's no better, San..." Brittany whispered. "Because there's only be the best."

Santana smiled at her wife, and took Brittany's hands to her lips, then kissed the blonde's fingertips lightly. "I love you."

Brittany smiled and brought up her hands to cup the Latina's cheeks. "I love you too, baby..." she leaned a little and kissed her wife's lips chastely, then she pulled apart. They silently watched the lake together, and Santana's eyes traveled beyond the waters to the misty blue hills on the other side of the lake.

They walked in silence towards their house together, their hands joined comfortably. After a while, the both of them sat on the small veranda overlooking the lake and Santana brought out the food for her wife.

"Have you thought of a middle name?" Brittany smiled. They have been talking about names for too long, and they decided that Chip, if a boy and Isabella if a girl would sound better.

"No Rachel, or Quinn allowed," Santana smiled. "I'll have Carson if he's a boy."

"Chip Carson is an android character," Brittany grinned. "I knew you loved that android story!"

"Nope, I don't," Santana smiled – but yes, she did love that story, Not Quite Human.

"I'll take Maria...your second name," Brittany looked at Santana with glazed eyes. "She would be pretty with it."

For a moment, Santana could really feel that she was about to have a daughter. In her heart, she knew that she would be having a baby girl in less than four months. And her trip to Brittany's obstetrician-gynecologist in the weekend would let her confirm about her child's sex.

"Make that an Aria – Aria Isabella. How do you like the sound of that? There are too many Maria's running around," Santana protested softly.

"Aria Isabella," Brittany said, as if she was tasting a piece of candy on her tongue. "Aria Isabella...Aria Isabella..."

Santana grinned. She knew Brittany's gonna say Aria Isabella was a good name. "Yes! Aria Isabella would be great. We'll be having a baby girl."

Santana cleared her throat. "I think we have to wait for Doctor Burns to say something about that, honey."

"Doesn't matter," Brittany smiled. "Call it a mother's intuition, San. By the way, what time is it?"

"Blimey, it's late," Santana growled as she looked at her wristwatch. Her office hour would start at around ten in the morning, and it was still eight-thirty, but still...she had to make sure Brittany is tucked and cool and everything her wife needs is at a hand's reach.

She clambered to gather the dishes and washed them down. While Santana was washing the dishes, Brittany took a shower. At nine-thirty in the morning, Santana left the house, satisfied that she had done everything her wife could need and she had made sure her wife is safe.

The office was buzzing with activity as she went inside. Santana made a round to check on her employees. It was a tradition she had been starting since her business had kicked off years ago. Who would expect that the high-school bitch would be so caring about her employees.

"Yo, Armand, what's this?" Santana looked at the pile of crumpled papers in front of a desk.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lopez," a young man with thick-rimmed glasses turned to Santana. "I can't really make a straight line today."

"Well, then don't try to make one, Armand. Make a wavy line," Santana smiled as she made a waving motion with her hands at the guy who reminded her so much of Artie.

"I will, Mrs. Lopez," Armand called after her as she moved away.

"Hey, Florence," Santana smiled at the old janitor who was mopping the floor as she made her way through the building lobby to her office. "May I pass?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez," Florence apologized for getting in the way. "I didn't see ya comin' through."

Santana smiled at the cleaning guy. "No, it's okay. Keep it up."

"Good morning, Mrs. Loh-peez," Janice said in an airy tune, almost a few notes higher than usual. "There's phone call for you."

"Morning, Janice. Why so early?" Santana grinned and she took the cordless phone that Janice had handed to her. "Hello? Blub Paper and Printers Incorporated how we may serve you?"

"San! You sound like a total businesswoman!" Brittany's voice filled the other line and another loving smile crept across Santana's face. Janice only smiled at her. It's not uncommon for the secretarial desk phone to receive a ton of phone calls from Santana's pregnant wife each day.

"Britt...quit messing with the phone. I'll be home soon," Santana said.

"But San...I miss you already. Can you come home now?"

"You do know that I am hanging around the office for less than five minutes, right?" Santana smiled. "I'll call Quinn to be with you today."

Santana turned and whispered to Janice. "Can you look up Quinn Fabray on my directory and call her? Tell her to drop at the house to check on Britt."

Janice smiled smartly and dialed Quinn's office. She then parroted Santana's request and there was a silence on Janice's part. Then Janice grinned and looked at Santana. "Yup. She's pretty whipped. Maybe one of these days, Mrs. Lopez would buy a carnival parade straight to her house."

Santana finished the phone call with Brittany and she heard her phone vibrate in her shoulder bag. It was a text from Quinn Fabray.

_Fabgay: Glad to know you're whipped, bitch. Have a nice day. OMW to Britt._

Santana tapped out a reply to her old best friend.

_Satan: Shut it, Fabgay. You're not the one having a pregnant wife._

Quinn Fabray just laughed at Santana's text message as she made a careful right turn towards the Pierce-Lopez residence.


	2. Chapter 2

**MONTH 6**

Santana looked at her wife's doctor with anxiety. "So what, Doctor? Do I need to feed her more or what? I don't think she's bloating up."

"Mrs. Lopez, your wife is doing okay. In fact, I would advise you to let her eat the same diet programs," Doctor Amanda Burns said. "Not all fat babies mean it's a healthy baby."

"But she's been tripping to the bathroom more often than ever," Santana pointed out. "Do I stop letting her having fruit juices?"

"It's a normal thing, unless your wife have difficulty in urinating, that is a burning sensation or it's extremely troublesome," the obstetrician-gynecologist said. "The baby's head will exert more pressure on the bladder, causing your wife to have the urges to urinate, even though there is a little amount of urine in the bladder."

"Oh, okay," Santana sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so...paranoid. I just want what's best to the both of my wife and my baby."

"I understand, Santana," the doctor smiled. "I do suggest that you should see a family counselor once in a while, to help the both of you cope up, if being the best of there is was your interest."

"Mhm, I'll try to get one tomorrow," Santana smiled. "I knew some people to help me out."

Santana sat on one of the plastic chairs to wait for Doctor Burns as she ran tests on Brittany, just to make sure she's expecting a healthy childbirth. Last month, Santana knew she's expecting a baby girl and today, she's excited to see her little bundle of joy again.

"You can come inside now," Doctor Burns peeked from the door and Santana shot up from her seat. She quietly slipped in and saw her Brittany lying on the examination table, only clad in a clinical gown.

"Hey, honey," Santana cooed beside Brittany. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Look at Isabella," Brittany smiled a thick, wet smile as she looked up to the ultrasound monitor. "Look at our baby."

Santana took a look at the fuzzy lines across the screen and she tapped it with her nails. "Yo, baby. How'd ya doin'? Yo' momma's jumpin' to see ya'."

Doctor Burns just let out a chuckle as she looked at the doe-eyed doofus that was Santana. She had practically melted each time Santana and Brittany comes to her clinic for check-ups. One can see their sweetness everywhere. Their connection is evident, even when they are just speaking.

"Doctor Burns," Santana called at the doctor as Brittany went to get changed along with a nurse. "Is it okay if I feed Brittany a hot fudge sundae for today? Just for today?"

"It's alright Santana, as long as you don't do it very often. Sugars and caffeine are things you should provide in minimal amounts. It's also better if you request a low-fat milk for her ice cream."

"Thank you, Doctor Burns."

After staying in the clinic, Brittany and Santana drove to the Lima Bean. Quinn was supposed to meet up with them, but she was unfortunately tied up with work. So, Santana and Brittany quietly sipped their drinks as they sat looking around.

"Remember, Britt...when we were younger. I was seventeen and so are you," Santana smiled. They were sitting on the same sides of a booth in the corner and they looked over the room full of McKinley students.

"And we used to sit on this very same booth," Brittany supplied. "And did so many, many nasty things..."

Santana recalled the secret things they have done under this booth in the corner. Stroking gently...skin to skin, just pure bliss young and skinny love can only offer. But now...that bliss was long gone – and long been replaced by a stronger, more concrete love.

"I can't believe that after years and months and countless break-ups...we're still gonna end up here together...this is my favorite booth," Santana grinned and sighed at the same time.

"This is my favorite booth, too."

"Who knows, maybe our little Isabella will also have this as her favorite booth? And maybe, this is where she'll meet the guy she'll have in her life forever?" Santana chuckled.

"Or maybe a girl..."

"Or maybe a girl..." Santana echoed as she cuddled into her wife even more. "Maybe she'll love a fruity smoothie...or a sundae..."

"You imagine too much, wifey," Brittany grinned. "Afraid you won't have much time to imagine when the dirty diapers come?"

"Brittany," Santana smiled lovingly and tapped her wife's nose, successfully putting some whipped cream on the tip of it. "I am starting to imagine them."

They stayed in the coffee shop for a while, with Santana enjoying a cup of iced cinnamon latte while Brittany enjoyed a soya milk sundae topped with several chocolate chips and a hot chocolate fudge.

Halfway into her drink and pastries, Brittany decided that they should be heading home. So, she coaxed her wife to stand up and they both went out of the coffee shop, together and hand in hand.

They both had vegetarian dinners to go with, and Santana started to rest her feet over her desk and Brittany started to read yet another issue of Reader's Digest. Santana twirled her pencil across her fingers again, just trying to think of yet another design to present to the board of trustees tomorrow morning.

Her wife fell asleep on the couch, and Santana just sat there, watching as Brittany's chest fell softly and slowly. She quietly cradled her wife's head and whispered that they have to go to the bedroom, otherwise they'd fall asleep in the living room.

With great effort, Santana tucked Brittany in. Watching her wife placidly, an idea suddenly hit Santana. She quietly stepped out of their bedroom and into her messy workroom. She took out the dusty guitar that sat on the corner of the disorderly room and she strummed it with her fingers. It was a little off the key, since it had been so long since she had played it, but she tried to tune it manually. Santana hurried to reach off for her camera and started to sing in front of the contraption.

_You're just a small bump unborn, in three months you'll be brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in three months, you'll be brought to life  
And I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright._

_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and dimples beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
Your eyelids closed 'till they'll soon open wide,  
A small bump, in three months you'll open your eyes._

_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright._

_And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me, for a couple weeks  
And I will keep you safe._

_'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you will be alright..._

Satisfied with what she had done, she turned off the camera's video mode. She hurried back to their bedroom, where Brittany was still sleeping peacefully. She cuddled into Brittany's warmth and willed herself to sleep. She slung her arms around her wife's bulging waist and seconds later, Santana fell into a slumber.

The sun wasn't up yet when Santana woke up and she still quietly padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth as usual. She washed her mouth, she brushed her teeth, and she took a quick shower for work. She cut up baby potatoes and she boiled them in a boiler while she cut up a pineapple boat for her and for her wife.

Santana made a mental note to ask for a blank CD from Janice first thing off when she gets into the office that day. And she also added that she should be calling Emma Pillsbury sometime this week.

After she had made sure that the concerns in her house had been tended to and had been safely tucked in, Santana left for her office. But, before she could forget, Santana dashed back to her workroom to take the camera with her. She'll do the video editing in the office later.

"Bye, babe," Santana kissed Brittany's lips as she made her way out of the house. "Have a good day. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure," Brittany answered with a curt nod. She then smiled at her Latina wife. "Don't overwork yourself too much."

"I won't," Santana promised and crossed her heart. Then her head disappeared into the car as she got in and she pulled out of the gravel covered parking space of her house.

Santana drove through the usual morning traffic that she had gotten so used to. Janice was in her usual attire and too little amount of make-up, but then again it was her usual do so Santana just smiled at everyone in the office before she went to work.

"Sam Evans called if you could have another batch of deliveries done earlier this week because he's running out of stock," Janice informed her as she sat on the mahogany desk she had owned for a couple of years and she looked up to her secretary.

"Tell him I'll try to squeeze it in the delivery schedules," Santana answered. "Janice, what's on my schedule today?"

Janice turned to flip a clipboard and seemed to check on it for a few seconds. "You have your monthly meeting with the graphic artists this morning and then there's an appointment with Mr. Bays for the construction in Texas."

"Ah, that. Remind me of that, okay?" Santana grinned at Janice and the secretary just smiled at her boss.

"Of course, Santana. I will."

After Janice had left,Santana just stayed watching her video and she started to upload it on the storage device. She hurriedly closed her laptop when Janice came into the room to remind her of the revenues.

"Hey, Janice," Santana said breezily as she whipped her laptop close.

"The graphic artists are waiting for you in the conference room," Janice smiled at her boss.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute," Santana grinned. Janice started to leave the room, but Santana called her.

"Hey, Janice, can you send this to...uhh..." Santana scratched her head. "I...uhh...I recorded something."

"Is this about you asking me if you sound good enough when singing?" Janice asked with a quirked brow.

"Umm..." Santana scratched her head again, failing to hide a total lopsided smile. "I made my daughter a song and I was hoping I could send them to some LA recorder or something. You know?"

"Mhm...I'll see to it, Mrs. Lopez," Janice grinned as she accepted the CD.

"And just so you know, Janice, you-can't-watch-it, okay?" Santana said with mock seriousness.

"Okay, Mrs. Lopez. I won't," Janice smiled. "What would I put on the envelope as the return address?"

"Address it to my house," Santana smiled. "Brittany won't bother picking up the mail if it's addressed to me. And I know it won't be returned because it will be accepted. And Janice, I sure do hope that THERE WOULDN'T BE A RETURN ADRESS."

Janice just nodded and went to the direction of the conference room to notify the graphic artists and illustrators and the board of trustees that Santana is coming underway for their monthly meetings. She easily set up the projector to use and ordered coffee for everyone.

Santana came in the room five minutes later, carrying a couple of paperwork. She presented their inventories, their sales and the ongoing improvements of the company. Santana pointed out that things should be done in a minimalistic thing, nothing seemed to be wrong, except for Janice always peering into the room and holding out the cordless phone from her office.

"So, ladies and gentlemen," Santana looked around at the board. "Any other questions?"

"None...so far," they chorused like a group of thrushes on a summer day.

"Good," Santana smiled. She quickly slipped out of the conference room, and went out to retrieve the cordless phone from Janice, who was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Hey," Santana spoke through the phone. Brittany's happy voice chittered through the air.

"Hi, San! Whatup?" Brittany gushed.

"Just done my meeting with the department supervisors, what about you?"

"I just finished tending to the plants. Sanny, can we go out shopping today?" Brittany pleaded into the line. "Please?"

Santana stood silently on the floor, trying to weigh the extent of importance between her wife begging on the other line to spend the afternoon with her or her business clientele. Brittany's voice pleaded on the line again.

"San...please?"

"Of course, yes!" Santana almost yelled. "I mean, yes. I have an appointment this afternoon, but yeah. I'll push it tomorrow morning."

"But, San. You didn't tell me you have an appointment with someone today," Brittany's voice suddenly sounded hollow and sad. "Let's just put off the shopping another day."

"But baby," Santana cooed. Santana's employers just looked at Santana with an understanding eye. Santana hushed into the phone again. "Family first, baby. I'll put you first."

"But San..."

"I'll pick you up for lunch," Santana promised. "Bye baby. I have to go talk to Janice for a while." Santana disconnected the call and looked out for Janice.

"Yo, Jan..." Santana chittered. "Can you push that appointment I have for Mr. Bays? If you can't you face him."

"But, Santana," the secretary said softly, not wanting to annoy Santana. "I thought..."

"My wife just called, and wanted me to go shopping with her," Santana replied as she hastily ordered the paperwork on her desk. "So I need you to push that appointment. Please?"

Janice conceded anyways. No one will ever win against Santana Lopez when it comes to Brittany. She sighed and nodded softly to her boss. "Okay, Santana. I'll try to push it."

"Good. Thanks, Janice."

"You're welcome Santana."

Janice watched her boss as Santana moved around the office, collecting and picking up pieces of paper. "Hey, Janice, have you mailed it already?"

"Yes, I did. I gave it to the mailman earlier."

"Good," Santana grinned as she made her way out of the office. "Have a good day, Janice!" Santana whizzed out of the room and headed to her car. She drove straight to pick up her wife for lunch.

They dined in a fancy Italian restaurant. To Santana's delight, there was a whole batch of creamy buttered breadsticks served to them. Hastily Santana chewed on one and Brittany's eyes watched her in amusement.

"Wha'?" Santana blurted out in a full mouth, the breadsticks stuck on her tongue, making her voice a little muffled. "Wha'r y'looking at, Bri?"

"Nothing, you look so hungry," Brittany noted as she twirled her white spaghetti around her plate with her fork. Somehow, Brittany seemed to have developed a liking for pasta so much over the course of her pregnancy.

Santana washed down her breadsticks with a gulp of iced tea. "I haven't eaten breadsticks for years, Britt."

"Which actually happened to be last week," Brittany grinned. "Mikeywikey took us to BreadstiX."

Santana groaned. "It's just an expression."

Brittany impishly grinned. "I know right. But you looked like a caveman devouring all those breadsticks, San."

"Oh no, you didn't just say that!" Santana fake-winced and smiled at her wife. "Take it back, Brittany. Take it back!"

"You heard me," Brittany giggled at the smiling Latina.

Santana put her signature pout on full display. "That's enough to break me."

"Not regretting," Brittany countered and laughed. In the blonde's laughter, Santana's throaty laugh joined in. For a few moments they stayed laughing, and then they quieted down to hushed giggles. "They taste better than BreadstiX, though. A lot creamier and buttery. Don't you think so, San?"

Santana looked at Brittany. "Hellz no. Nothing's better than my stix."

"Whatever, Lopez," Brittany chortled out and then she leaned further into Santana, who was sitting beside her. When the two women go into restaurants, they usually sit on the same side of the table, because they preferred it. Santana usually reasoned that she doesn't really think much about it, but in actuality, she loved it that they sat that way because she can feel a lot closer to Brittany.

"So, Britt, where after this?" Santana asked as she popped in a few more sticks into her mouth, alternating it between meatballs and pasta. "I mean, we should take a stroll in the park or some shopping."

Brittany turned to Santana and seemed to consider her options for a moment. "Hmm...duck ponds!"

Santana smiled knowingly. Taking a little trip to the duck ponds in the far end of the park would be a very typical Brittany answer. She smiled at her wife and pecked a small kiss on the blonde's lips. "Duck ponds it is."

Santana took a moment to call the waiter's attention. "Can I have more sticks, please?"

"Of course, ma'am," the waiter smiled and scurried off and was back in a few minutes, carrying a basket of freshly-baked breadsticks. "Complimentary breadsticks courtesy of Mr. Bennie Gibbo, the chef."

"Thank you," Santana grinned like a kid. "Just add this on the tab."

"It's for free, ma'am," the waiter replied knowingly.

"Really? Can you get me another basket of this?" Santana asked innocently and looked with pleading and at the same time, flirty eyes to the waiter.

"Of course, ma'am," the waiter smiled off easily at Santana, telling the Latina that he took the bait..

"Stop screwing the guy around for your sticks, San. You'll get him fired," Brittany grinned, fully knowing that Santana was just after the breadsticks.

"Jesus Christ, Britt, the sticks are for free!" Santana exclaimed. "I'll have to make use of my luck before it runs out. It's called maximizing," Santana nudged her wife.

"Whatever," Brittany dramatically rolled her eyes. "You're still so badass, Santana."

"Always top bitch, love," Santana smiled.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause last time I checked, you were whipped," Brittany said in a cocky tone and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh come on, me being underneath you and being whipped doesn't count," Santana argued with a pout.

"You're so whipped, Santana," Brittany concluded. "So damn whipped."

"Only for you, baby," Santana smiled lovingly and laid her right hand over Brittany's protruding belly. "And soon enough, to be for her, too."

**A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for the late update. School just started in two weeks and it was a bomb. So with the story, the song Santana sung was actually Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. Just imagine the song with just the guitar for accompaniment and a little bit higher voice range. I also changed the lyrics a little bit to fit. So, what do you think about this chapter guys? Is it a thumbs up or a thumbs down? Do you have any suggestions on how I would work out my writing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MONTH 7**

"Morning Janice," Santana greeted at her secretary as she walked by her secretary towards her office. The woman looked up from a heap of papers stacked together on her desk.

"Hey, Mrs. Lopez, good morning. Do you want some coffee to be brought up? " Janice asked.

"That would be amazing," Santana smiled. "I knew I hired you for a good reason," she joked.

"You'd be dead if you can't have a secretary like me," Janice fired back a joke at her lady boss. "And by the way, Santana, your meeting with the board members will star in an hour and a half."

"Thanks for reminding me about that Janice," Santana gratefully said and she walked towards her office.

Walking past the glass sliding door towards her own office, Santana caught sight of herself, hair tied up into a bun with an elastic band, her plaid blouse fitted to show off her curves and her boot-cut slack pants that hugged tight around her thighs, to show how petite she is. Santana felt a different feeling, something like she was discovering something unfolding in front of her.

She wasn't that scared, angry cheerleader in her teens who usually used anger as a cover-up for all her feelings and did slushy facials at everyone in hopes that the pained look on her schoolmate's slushy-laden faces would somehow alleviate the pain she was feeling. She wasn't that frustrated, fearful girl who slapped the quarterback for outing her at school. She wasn't that confused girl who was so afraid of life that she broke up with her one true love because of another girl she had seen in the library. She wasn't them. She wasn't the old Santana Lopez. Right now, she was this woman, who was stronger than ever, and happier than what she is. She's Santana Lopez, a businesswoman, a wife, and a soon-to-be mother.

Santana smiled at herself. She had grown up, inevitably.

The Latina moved to her office with efficiency and routine. Janice came up later with a cup of coffee. As Santana accepted the hot drink, her cell phone vibrated and that told her that someone is calling her. And her gut says it's Brittany again.

"Hey, babe..." Santana smiled,even though Brittany can't see her smile and it was Janice who just looked at her knowingly. Janice nodded softly as she politely excused herself and left the room.

"Hey," Brittany talked giddily across the other line. "How's your day."

"Britt, the day hasn't started yet," Santana grinned.

"Did Janice make you a nice cup of coffee?"

"I bet she did. But I want to have your coffee..." Santana said thoughtfully. "The one where every sip a kiss follows."

Santana heard a giggle at the other end of the line. "But, Sanny...you have to be home...I miss you."

"You know for a fact I am working here...right?" Santana said.

"Well, yeah..." Santana could almost hear the pout of her pregnant wife.

"Don't pout there, Britt. Don't worry, I'll come home early and I'll draw you a nice, lovely duck," Santana cooed through the phone. "Okay?"

"Okay," Brittany was back in her giddy voice again. "Make it pink, Sanny! Please!"

"I will, Britt. I will," Santana cleared her throat. "I have a meeting. I'll call you back, okay? I'll ask Quinn to check on you."

There was a shriek that seemed to be a small celebratory and grateful thanks to Santana as she disconnected the call and slipped her phone into the pockets of her pants and she made her way to the conference room. Janice and the other members of the board and department heads were there. Santana usually does the meetings to lay out the next plans for their designs, usually twice in a month or sometimes thrice, depending on the sales stock and the profit they get. They mostly talk about the designs and right now, the design her employees were giving was starting to irritate Santana, but she tried not to show it. She's been very good at trying to control her anger and her mouth now.

"What do you think, Mrs. Lopez?" the guy, presumably the representative at the design department, who presented his design smiled nervously at her. Santana Lopez was known to be drop dead honest and frank when it comes to business, and when Santana Lopez doesn't like it, she says she doesn't like it.

Santana exhaled a little before saying something. "You know what, ladies and gentlemen, we will not have a design to talk about."

Everyone's brow furrowed as they frowned on what Santana had just said.

"I know, you guys might think I am out of my mind, but...didn't you ever put a thought on this?" Santana gestured with her hands. "We all make greeting cards and post cards and write all those words we don't really mean. Do you think anyone wants to send a heartfelt greeting to someone they love when the words were written by some stranger? No, of course not."

"So, Mrs. Lopez, what do you have in mind?" the guy who was presenting his design asked.

"I think we should let the families write to each other," Santana snapped her fingers, her eyes somewhat glinting. "And all we have to do is design it for them."

Murmurs rose in the air. "But, Mrs. Lopez, the investments would totally dwindle," a man in his mid-forties with thick-rimmed glasses looked up to her. Santana knew her.

"I'm pretty sure, it would not, Mr. Fischer," Santana drawled. "I'm sure it won't be. And you know what else I have in my mind?"

"What?" Mr. Fischer said.

"I want to reach more into the bookbinding and book publishing business," Santana smiled smugly. Not only I'll be catering with making invitations and all that crap, I want to print books. That way, we can extend our market."

Murmurs rose again in the air as the board seemed to consider Santana's idea.

"I guess, it would work then," Mr. Fischer leaned sideways.

"Of course, she makes everything work," the man beside Mr. Fischer smiled, rather dreamily. "She does make things work, magically."

Santana smiled a smug smile. She knows that the board will cave in before her. "So guys, what do you think?" Santana smiled.

"I think it's a good idea," the man beside Mr. Fischer said without hesitation. "What about you guys?"

"Thank you Mr. Jacobs," Santana smiled gratefully at the man.

"I think so too," Mr. Fischer agreed reluctantly. He was followed by the majority of the people in the room expressing their agreement on the issue.

"And also, gentlemen," Santana held up a hand. "I find a little baffled that you agreed on my new business venture, but, I am also going to file for a shortened work time. As you all know, my wife has a baby underway and I want to take care of her."

"But, I thought you in this?" Mr. Fischer said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fischer. I would still be in business. All I ask of you, is that you let me work at home. I will let someone look over the business here."

Everyone's ears perked up at her last sentence, hoping that they will get the promotion. Some seemed to have suddenly sat on the edge of their seats, others seemed to calm and composed, but the occasional closing and opening of their hands told Santana they had suddenly anticipated her next words.

"Well, in case you're wondering who it is, it's Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel? I heard that name from before..." somebody whimpered.

"Yes, he manages our branches in New York. And apparently, he agreed that he's going to work in Ohio for a while, so I gave him the position."

Santana could see Fischer's face fall, but she brushed it off. Mr. Fischer has been always wanting to get promoted, but Santana owned the company so it seems like the idea of Fischer sitting behind Santana's desk was as close as Rachel Berry growing up to six feet.

"And don't worry about him, he's a nice guy. Other than that, I want you to come to my terms, if that's all okay with you," Santana smiled.

Everyone seemed to be unfazed by the idea that Santana chose none of them to take charge of the company. Everyone – except Brennan Fischer. He reluctantly nodded, though. Santana adjourned the meeting and she walked out of the conference room.

"Hey babe," Santana said through her cell phone once her call had been connected to Brittany. "How are you? Meeting's just done."

"Hey, San!" Brittany said through the line. "Was it good?"

"It was good," Santana said, automatically stopping herself from telling Brittany about her upcoming work leave. "How are you spending your morning so far?"

"It was great," Brittany said, rather dreamily into the phone. "I sat at the veranda for almost two hours..."

There was a pause, like Brittany was waiting for an imaginary drum roll, and Santana could tell that there was something more Brittany wanted to tell her. The Latina leaned back on her desk and waited patiently for Brittany to say it.

"I've made you something," Brittany declared. "It's something special and I made it for you."

"Mmmh," Santana hummed. "I wonder what could it be," she said playfully. "I'll come home earlier so I can see it."

"But, San..." Brittany wailed softly. "It's okay if you come home the usual time. I mean, the surprise can wait."

"I can't wait!" Santana cried giddily inside her office, making Janice rush towards her and she mouthed a 'Brittany' at her secretary. Janice nodded with an understanding smile and walked out of her office.

Their phone call droned on, with Brittany gushing jut about anything and nothing. Santana found it rather cute, though. At around one-thirty on the afternoon, Santana disconnected the call and called for Janice in her intercom. "Janice, I'll be gone for the day. Please forward any calls for me on my phone."

Janice just agreed to do all she asked her to do and let the Latina leave for the day. Santana drove to Lima Heights, only stopping to buy a healthy lunch at a veggie diner and a bouquet of flowers for her wife. She stepped on the accelerator and she whizzed along the hot afternoon sun of Ohio.

The traffic wasn't the usual pain in the ass, since it wasn't the rush hour. Santana made it quick to the the access road that leads to the leafy part of uptown Lima, and with one quick right turn, Santana could see the dark-gray color of their roof.

She could see Brittany sitting on the couch that resembled like a cabana, looking out to the lake, and her back turned away from the window. Santana walked towards her wife, who seemed to take no notice of her arrival.

Brittany was reading a novel with an easy smile on her face as Santana approached her. Quickly, Santana made her presence known to the pregnant blonde. "Hey baby," Santana called.

"Hey, San," Brittany looked up from her book. "You're early today, why?"

"Your fault. You called me about a surprise," Santana said. In her mind, she thought of the song she had sent to the LA recorders and wondered if what could've happened with it. She hoped that it gets accepted.

"Aww," Brittany cooed. "Come on, help me up."

Santana assisted her wife, who was far from bloated up because she was just seven months but Santana was extremely careful, though.

"I made it for you," Brittany held a beautifully knitted bonnet that spelled 'baby mama' on the upfront part. Santana chuckled at the fuzzy threads with a hundred colors in the least.

"I hope you like it," Brittany said shyly.

Santana smiled, her face almost split in half before bending over and kissing her wife chastely on the lips. "I love it very much, Britt."

"I'm glad you love it," Brittany chuckled as she puckered her lips for another kiss to come her way. Santana held on the kiss for a little while, delving into a passionate kiss for her wife.

Santana then pulled away for air and she faced her wife with a smile all the same. "Oh, wait, I got something for you too," Santana smiled and she dashed to retrieve the bouquet of white violets and wild pink roses that she had bought earlier.

Santana hid her face behind the flowers, with the sole purpose of making a cute stance at her wife. She fumbled her way around towards the veranda, where Brittany resumed to her sitting position. She stood in front of Brittany and the blonde giggled at Santana's attempt.

"Aww, you're so cute, San!" Brittany exclaimed. "Someone should take a picture of you!"

"I love you!" Santana said underneath the clump of greens, whites and pinks that was the bouquet.

"Aww, I love you too, honey..." Brittany took the flowers and smelled it involuntarily, something that was her habit and Santana sat on the side of the couch. "You brought them for me?"

"Yeah. I was running home, and I thought you might like a little color," Santana shrugged. "You like to plant some of them someday pretty soon?"

"Yeah, well, maybe after I push Bella out of this constricting mass of tubular muscles, yes I will plant these wild pink roses," Brittany let out a haughty laugh.

"You know, we should eat," Santana smiled.

"I'm still not hungry and Quinn dropped by earlier," Brittany grinned. "We had some yummy stuff with cashew nuts. I'm pretty sure Quinn didn't make me eat something that can be bad for Bella."

"She wouldn't dare. But, I'm kinda hungry, so you wanna eat with me?"

"Are you asking me for lunch, Santana Lopez?" Brittany smiled.

"Hell yes, I am..." Santana grinned like a total doofus.

"I'll have a bunch of grapes, will that be okay?"

"I think so," Santana said thoughtfully, as if she was trying to recall something that had been said to her or something she had read. "Dr. Burns didn't say anything against grapes."

"Don't you think Dr. Burns' name is and improper word for an obstetrician?" Brittany grinned as she looked at Santana. For a moment, Santana didn't answer, because she hasn't caught up with the blonde's question and she really didn't what Brittany meant about her obstetrician's name. Her nose was scrunched up in confusion and her brows were furrowed.

"I mean." Brittany said, trying to explain her point. "I wonder why Dr. Burns was called Dr. Burns. She doesn't even treat burns – she treats pregnant women," Brittany said, and she smiled at Santana's face, which started to brighten up with understanding. "She should be called Dr. Preggy or Dr. Babes or something."

"Britt," Santana smiled. She didn't know Brittany had still gotten confused with last names.

"I'm just kidding," Brittany shrugged. "You should've seen your face. You look funny, with your nose scrunched up a little bit."

Santana just let out a throaty laugh, something that she only does when she's with Brittany, and the laughter prompted Brittany to join in with her wife. It's one of the days when they just laugh and laugh without a real reason - and it seemed to be so impossible for them to laugh. Today wasn't an exception.

For a while, they sat on the couch together, staring at each other and gazing at each other and occasionally smiling at each other. After sometime, Santana stood up to get her wife a bowl of grapes and a cold chicken salad for herself.

They ate side by side, and occasionally Santana said snide and snarky remarks, but nothing really heavy about Brennan Fischer, who, according to Santana had become a total pebble in her shoes. She didn't like the guy very much, and Santana had even had no idea why she kept that lousy excuse for a rat inside her company.

"Why don't you try to make Brennan work a lot more?" Brittany suggested.

"What do you mean, work a lot more?" Santana's brows raised.

"I mean, I think you couldn't appreciate it, because he was a little easy on the job. He's doing something for a job that you yourself would hate. You hate numbers, he does numbers. You should appreciate him," Brittany said out flatly.

"He's putting a dam slack in my business," Santana growled.

"Maybe you should let him go," Brittany said softly.

"I don't know, someone else gets promoted?" Santana shrugged. "Like...Kurt?"

"That would be a good idea, or maybe you relocate him," Brittany suggested. "Put him in assistance with someone you trust."

"Now that you thought of it," Santana smiled. "I'm putting him under Rory Flanagan. That excuse of a green pixie boy better be good," Santana thought, as her mind drifted to the Irish boy who used to be at the receiving end of her snide rantings when she was still in high school, and now this same guy was managing one of the branches in San Francisco – and one of her trusted affiliates as well.

"He's a leprechaun," Brittany said in a sing-song voice. "Leprechaun."

"No, he's a pixie boy," Santana objected. "P-I-X-I-E-B-O-Y, like Tinkerbell."

Brittany grinned sheepishly. "Wow, that's so gay."

"Speaking of gays," Santana smiled as the idea struck her. "Let's crash at Quinn's? Fabgay's having the afternoon off, I know it."

"And Rachel too!" Brittany grinned. Rachel had stopped pursuing the Broadway stages during her early twenties and managed to get a master's degree in Music and she teaches in the University of Columbus. But she had called to check on Brittany earlier and the brunette had slipped to mention that she had the afternoon off.

"I'll call her, if she agrees to never talk or sing about Streisand songs for the whole night," Santana demanded. "After years, Brittany, I still do hate her pathetic excuse for vocals when in truth it sounds like a pterodactyl screech."

"Admit it, Sanny, you love Rachel Berry," Brittany giggled knowingly, because she knows that Santana was just trying to pretend that she hates Berry.

"I hate Rachel from her man hands, to her height, to her bangs, to her head bands and up until her last name," Santana shrugged. "Just being honest."

"You'll call her, won't you?" Brittany smiled.

"Nope. In the words of the great Mercedes Jones, hell to the no," Santana stood up to take the cordless phone and dialed Quinn's number, telling their friend that they were coming for dinner and asked if she wanted to have some groceries and shopping done for her. Although, after disconnecting the call from Quinn, Santana also dialed Rachel's phone number, coaxing the other girl to go and have dinner with them at Quinn's place.

Brittany just grinned, knowing her wife would exactly do just that.

Santana sat beside Brittany again, indulging at the view of the colors of the late summer. The trees on the opposite side of Lima Lake was tinged with yellow, and it gave Santana the feeling of ease. She started to cuddle into her wife.

"I thought we're going to Quinn's?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, in a minute," Santana whispered back. "Can we stay here for a little while, I hate to listen to Quinn calling dibs on the last piece of bacon rolls," Santana half-groaned and half-growled as she tried to straighten up. "And Rachel will fight over that piece of bacon roll because it's was once a helpless animal. And there goes dinner."

Brittany grinned at her wife. "You suck a lot, Santana Lopez."

"Boobies," Santana grinned playfully. "Boobies."

"And a bad, naughty girl, too."

Santana smiled. "And you kinda liked them. You got the hots for 'em." Finally, hoisting herself in a painfully agonizing stroke, Santana stood up from the couch. "Come on, let's get ready. Quinn's expecting us."

"I can't wait," Brittany smiled as she took her loving and nurturing wife's supporting hand. With the strong hands helping her to walk, Brittany was led into the room, where Santana let her sit on the moss green love seat that Santana and Brittany had first picked out at a garage sale in their first apartment in New York, back in their early twenties, where they first moved in a cramped apartment and Santana was still working in a printing press during the day and as a singer at a restaurant at night.

Santana dove into the closet full of maternity dresses and sundresses and she rummaged for the clothes Brittany might like wearing for an afternoon hang-out with her friends.

Santana held out a cream-colored dress and Brittany managed to shake her head. Santana held out another lavender one, but Brittany complained that it would make her look like a whale, so Santana scrawled it off her list. She held another pink one with a halter strap but Brittany said she wouldn't wear it because she'll get a cold if they ever come home late.

Running out of options, Santana held out a cyan-colored dress, with strikingly beautiful patterns running from the hem towards the waistline, and Brittany vigorously nodded her head. When she slipped it on, Santana saw that the dress accentuated her wife's baby bump, but at the same time, it hugged the blonde's curves.

Santana breathed out, and gave Brittany that look she used to give Brittany whenever they were curled up in each other at the back row of the choir room ten or eleven years ago. And every single day after that – Santana can't really recall properly when she had started to look at Brittany like that, perhaps during second year of high school.

Santana dressed in a white sundress and she brought out a jacket for her and her wife if ever they had to come home really late and the night would be a cold one, but that rarely happens in Lima. Brittany was was pulling at her blonde hair, setting it up on a high ponytail, just like the ones she used to don on when she was still a Cheerio and it only made her dark blue eyes more striking.

Santana was tying her hair into a bun as she smiled at her wife's reflection, who also smiled back at her. "Britts, is Rachel still single?"

"Yeah, she's still single," Brittany replied while she was putting a coat of strawberry-flavored lip gloss on her thin, rosy lips.

"Willing to make a bet?" Santana grinned goofily.

"Huh? Well, try me," Brittany quirked a brow as she gave herself one final check at the full-body mirror.

"I bet you ten dollars. Berry is gay," Santana smiled.

"I think Quinn would be the gayer one," Brittany mumbled. "And besides, Rachel never dated girls before. And Quinn is practically a social untouchable. No one can ever get to date her."

"Well, I bet you twenty dollars if Quinn and Rachel are both gay and they both have the hots for each other," Santana cocked her head sideways and raised a perfect brow, telling Brittany that she's confident at her bet that she's gonna win it.

"Twenty dollars then," Brittany smiled. "It's gonna take forever for Rachel to date Quinn, and forever to bend that straighter-than-the-ruler Jew."

"I tell you, Berry is gay," Santana smirked and gave herself a final do. She turned to Brittany after checking herself at the mirror.

"So, let's go collect my twenty dollars then?" Santana winked.

"No, Sanny," Brittany objected. "Let's go collect MY twenty."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm really glad you liked my writing so far, and so far, i haven't had any hateful comments. And for that, I am so glad. This fic actually meant so much more to me than any other fic I had written in the past, because I kind of made this for someone so special and I do hope that through this story, I could tell her how much she means to me.**

**Yeah, so much for the sappy stuff. Thank you for your time reading. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MONTH 8**

Santana put the melon boat on the wicker table and sat beside Brittany on the wicker chair. It was a sunny day in Lima, and Brittany had been putting on weight way faster than ever. Santana had stayed at the house and never worked for weeks already, although sometimes, Janice or Kurt drops by for a visit at the house and Santana would lead them to the study where they talk.

Brittany smiled at her wife as she watched Santana look at the waters of the lake that had just reflected the golden rays of the rising sun. Somehow, the veranda was their favorite place in the house. They water seemed to have a relaxing effect to the both of them.

Brittany subconsciously rubbed her protruding belly and the Latina's hands instantly snaked at the cream-colored arms and smiled a small smile. "I'll never believe this. I wouldn't be surprised when get to open my eyes the next moment, my Mami's voice would tell me to wake up," Santana murmured.

"Why so, San?" Brittany whispered.

"It's just too good to be true," Santana looked into the blue eyes and she felt like she was falling into those sapphire orbs again. "I can't even. If this is a dream and I'll wake up with my ass still stuck in Lima, I promise, I will not slushy Berry for the whole week and I will never make any snide remarks about her hands, or height, or headbands today."

"Santana..." Brittany chuckled. "This isn't a dream and you know that. And I've been telling you all the time that you deserved all of these things, quit freaking out."

"I know..." Santana smiled and she gestured something with her hands. "But this is so happy and I can't even put all of this happiness inside my heart. It's like overflowing all over the damn house."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it opened, then slammed to a close. Santana knew who the visitor was – or in the case, intruder.

"Fabgay, if my fucking door jamb falls over, you're gonna fucking repair it!" Santana yelled as she stood up and peered her head into the inside of the house, where a certain and huffing Quinn Fabray was making her way towards them. She wasn't wearing a button-down business suit, or high heels. Instead, Quinn was wearing a mess that seemed to be her pajamas, her hair a total mess and the hazel-eyed blonde seemed like she hadn't had her shower yet.

"Fabray, you look like you're stoned,"Santana remarked.

"Hey Quinn, morning," Brittany smiled cheerfully from her seat, not even flustered at Quinn's unusual morning look. Quinn hastily grabbed Santana's hand and sat on the chair, pulling Santana down and forcing her to sit next to Brittany.

"San, Britt, I have a problem. Like, a major problem," Quinn hoarsely said.

"Did you just smell like alcohol?" Santana's eyes lingered at Quinn's. "Jesus Christ, Quinn where the fuck have you been last night?"

"I think I'm in love with Berry!" Quinn half-mumbled and half-yelled at the same time. There was a slight gasp from Brittany, but Santana was just too worried about where Quinn had been the last night. Quickly, Quinn's ears tinged red and her cheeks flushed at her admission.

"What?" Santana said, clearly not catching on the sentence. "Where hav-" Santana seemed to catch up on Quinn's sentence and her face was a mixture of shock and pure surprise. "What the actual fuck Fabgay?"

"Santana, language!" Brittany hissed.

"Look, I need your help. If there's someone who can help me, it has to be you guys. I mean, you all knew how these things go," Quinn sighed. "I know Rachel is fucking straight as an arrow, but I can't take it anymore."

"Is this why you're drinking your night away?" Santana's eyebrow raised in the same fashion that Quinn knew the bitchy Santana Lopez.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and-"

"Britt, Operation Faberry is on," Santana said in a concluding tone, all the while receiving a supportive look from her wife.

"What? What do you mean?" Quinn looked as if she wanted to cry but she was like covering it up. "What do you mean Operation Faberry?"

"Sometimes, San is so much like Sam," Brittany side-whispered at Quinn, but it doesn't even count anyway because Santana has heard it.

"Brittany, please don't compare me to that mentally demented, trout-mouthed Justin Beiber wannabe," Santana groaned as she started typing keys on her phone, and then brought the contraption into her ear.

"Hey, Berry," Santana grinned impishly at Brittany, then winked at Quinn.

"Wanky," Brittany muttered underneath her breath, and Quinn shot her a glare.

"Are you free tonight? I was hoping you could come with us and Quinn's coming with us..." there was a listening part on Santana's side, presumably because Rachel was ranting into the phone.

"Look, Berry, I would love it if you'd come with us," Santana sighed. "And please wear something sexy. One that shows off your nice legs. If you wear headbands and sweaters, you're not gonna see the light of day tomorrow."

Rachel seemed to be talking into the phone and Santana's eyebrows suddenly shot up. "Fuck, Berry. I have never done that. And excuse me, I don't really like your legs, no thank you, my wife is already perfect. No, Manhands, I won't like your legs or any of your body parts."

Brittany sniggered as she looked at her Latina wife and smiled. "She's kinda cranky," she leaned further to Quinn. "You walked in when she's about to have her breakfast."

"Why is it that Santana's making it a priority that I get Rachel?" Quinn's eyebrows furrowed as Santana ran back to the kitchen to fix something for Quinn.

"She's got an interest in it," Brittany answered shortly. "Like, a business interest."

That left Quinn to herself, thinking. However, Santana came back with a bowl of cereal and an apple juice for Quinn so it didn't really bother the hazel-eyed blonde since her attention has been caught by the food.

"San, you really do a real good job being a mom," Quinn mumbled through a full mouth.

"Fabray, where the hell are the things you've learned from your family?" Santana kidded around.

"Huh? Who?" Quinn grinned back. "But, really, San..."

"Don't worry about it, Quinn," Santana smiled. "I know you can get Rachel. She's cool."

Quinn laid her spoon for a while on the side of the bowl. "San," she whispered. "Do you think Rachel would date me?"

"I think she would date you when you kick your ass on gear and ask her out," Santana growled.

Quinn sighed. "I just don't think Rachel is gay."

Santana chuckled. "Believe me, Quinn. I've expected that Rachel's going to come out sooner than you would, but I got it wrong. However, my premise is clear. Rachel is totally gay."

Suddenly, Quinn stood up and ran to the bathroom, leaving the other women on the veranda. Brittany looked worriedly at Santana and the latter ran to the bathroom to check on Quinn. The blonde was bending over the toilet bowl, clearly having the effects of a dreaded hangover.

"Quinn," Santana rubbed the blonde's back, and Brittany stood on the door, trying to help herself with the cumbersome position she was in. Santana turned to her with pleading, worried eyes. "Britt, please, just sit back and let me handle this, baby."

"But, San..."

"Just go sit back in the couch," Santana said worriedly. "Please. I don't want you to see this."

Reluctantly, Brittany left the bathroom, and sat herself on the couch. Santana fixed up the wasted Quinn and advised her friend to give herself a hot shower. After seeing Quinn is all set, Santana sent Quinn to sleep in the guest room.

"Hey," Santana whispered as she nuzzled at her wife's neck. "I'm sorry, about earlier, Britt. It's just that...I don't want you to see Quinn's messed-up face."

"It's okay, San. Is Quinn okay now?" Brittany asked.

"I think she is fine," Santana smiled tiredly. "Few hours of sleep and she'll be fine. We're you mad?"

"Nope. I'm sure you got your reasons why you said that," Brittany smiled and nuzzled her wife's arm. "Can we cuddle?"

"Of course," Santana smiled. "I'd love too," Santana nuzzled at the tuff of blonde hair.

Santana glared at Quinn who was pleading at her with her hazel-brown eyes across the two-man booth at the Italian restaurant they were supposed to meet up Rachel. "Fucking man up, Fabray!" Santana hissed.

"Look, I can't fucking do this!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Bitch, you slapped the hell outta me over a Steinway, you pushed me through the lockers and you fucking pulled my hair and scraped my scalp over high school and you can't fucking do this? Where the fuck is your sass?"

"Fuck, I can't do this," Quinn groaned as she tried to look up to the ceiling.

Santana crossed her arms across her chest, pulling the bitch card out of her. "Look Fabray, you can do this. You fucking pushed another human being out of your vagina when you were seventeen. You can't ask out Rachel Berry."

"It's different with Beth!" Quinn countered.

"Don't be a fucking scared pussy, Fabray," Santana growled, only a little too louder and effectively getting attention from a couple of people sitting near the booth they were arguing. Brittany, however was oblivious to the scene since she was sitting on another reserved table on the other side of the restaurant.

Santana sniggered, knowing that she had hit a hot button on Quinn's part. Quinn only countered the Latina with an intimidating glare, but Santana wouldn't let herself to be outdone. Santana gave Quinn a stony stare.

After a few full minutes of staring down on each other, Quinn finally gave up. "Alright, fucking fine, Lopez. Just get out of my sight," she mumbled.

"Go get your girl, Fabgay," Santana snickered and hurried to Brittany and sidled at her blonde wife's side. A waiter immediately took their order. When the waiter left, there was the clinking of the chimes on the door – indicating that someone had arrived in the restaurant.

Santana's breath caught in her throat when she saw Rachel Berry – Rachel Manhands Hobbit Dwarf Schwimmer Berry was wearing an ethereal-looking dress that seemed to be tight and loose at the same time. In all her life, Santana had never seen Rachel dressed up like that.

Brittany saw her wife's reaction and Santana's clear ogling at Rachel's body and elbowed Santana hard and real right into her gut. Santana feigned a cough as she tried to hide her embarrassment and pain.

"Served you right, Lopez," Brittany mumbled.

Santana looked apologetically at her wife. " Sorry, Britt. It's just that, I haven't seen Rachel dressed up like that. She's never done that to Pyramid Nipples or to Mister Pimp." Brittany looked unconvinced and very skeptical at Santana's explanation.

"And besides, why would I look for someone else?" Santana inched closer to Brittany. "If I already had the best? Now that won't be a really great business step."

"Am I just an investment?" Brittany sighed sadly as she looked into Santana's deep-brown eyes. The Latina met the blue eyes with a serious, piercing gaze.

"My most important investment that I'd give my life for it," Santana smiled and kissed Brittany fully in the lips, in the middle of the restaurant, and everyone turned to look at them, some are sighing a couple of 'ohs' and some are just looking at them, smiling.

"So, when you think I'm looking at someone else," Santana cradled her wife into her arms. "It's not because I like them, or I want them, because those things...wanting you and liking you and most especially loving you, Brittany Pierce-Lopez, is only for you and you only."

Again, Santana leaned to kiss her wife, chastely, only to be cut off by the waiter who just brought them appetizers and drinks. From their vantage point, they could see Quinn and Rachel talking at the table, but Quinn seemed to be as aloof and away from Rachel, as usual.

"So, you think pimping Quinn out to Rachel would make you get your twenty?" Brittany asked out of nowhere as they ate a specially made vegetable carbonara for the both of them.

"Hellz yeah," Santana smirked. "But you know, Quinn really needs a lay."

Brittany looked at her with large, blue eyes and she smugly gave Santana a smile, silently knowing that Quinn would definitely date Rachel in the coming weeks. Santana eyed Quinn and Rachel cautiously as the two women conversed on the table across their own.

"You think?" Brittany quirked her eyebrows.

"Yeah, what about you? What do you think?" Santana's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I think Quinn needs to settle down. And Rachel needs someone to make her feel like she's needed and that someone can settle down with her," Brittany replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like, look at it this way San, Quinn is well-off, Rachel's got a job. And you know what they didn't have? Love," Brittany smiled. "They're not experiencing the same happiness we are in right now, San."

Santana smiled at Brittany. If there was one person who is people-smart, it has to be Brittany. "Yeah, you're right, Britt. What I don't understand is, why they can't see the love and the feeling overflowing when a blind man can spot it a mile off."

"Duh, ever remembered high school?" Brittany smiled.

Santana turned to open her mouth in protest, but she stopped halfway, knowing that Brittany was right. Her wife does have a good reason to go with it. When she was in high school, it took her a long time to admit her feelings for Brittany. If that happened to her, there's no doubt it is happening again to Rachel and Quinn.

"San, can we call it a night? I don't want to miss Marley's opening at the Grammy's."

"Of course, who wants to miss it? Duh, remember Grease that one year?"

"Of course, I remember," Brittany smiled.

They sat in the restaurant for a while. After sometime, Santana decided that they would go home and watch Marley Rose kill the song she'll be singing in the Grammy's. She had won two trophies last year for her single and Santana never doubted it one bit that this year, her long-time friend would bring home a couple of more.

They quietly slipped out of the restaurant and drove home. Santana had texted Rachel to drop off Quinn in her apartment, with the sole intention that she would leave the two girls to themselves. When they got home, Brittany immediately sat on the couch and furiously punched the remote to turn the TV on. Once she had found the right channel, she relaxed.

"You sure you don't wanna change into something comfier?" Santana asked.

"San, it's almost starting," Brittany whined.

"They're still rolling the credits, come on, it's not gonna start in like fifteen minutes," Santana groaned. "You can remove your make-up once Marley finishes singing."

Brittany quickly stood up and hurried to the bedroom, all the while grabbing the nearest pajamas in the closet. She quickly got out of her dressed and immediately jumped on the sleeping clothes.

"Brittany, be careful," Santana hissed with a warning tone. She knew Brittany can't be too careful when she's totally excited.

"Oh, sorry," Brittany apologetically stared up at the Latina. She carefully walked back towards the den, finding the credits of the program still rolling.

"I told you they're not gonna start in like fifteen," Santana said knowingly as she sat beside Brittany after she had changed into her own pajamas. She was carrying a bowl of gorp. Gorp is what Santana called it, she reasoned out that gorp stands for "good old raisins and peanuts", but tonight's gorp contained dried apples and peas too.

"Yeah, you were right," Brittany smiled as she leaned to take some of the fruit combination. "I wonder if Marley would still feel nervous right now."

"She probably wouldn't," Santana noted as Ryan Seacrest introduced Marley Rose and the lights on the stage went out. A single spotlight flickered and there was Marley, singing her own rendition of Zedd's Clarity.

"Holy crap, how did she got so much better in singing?" Santana growled.

"No idea," Brittany said, as she was sorting out the raisins from the other components of her handful of gorp. "She looked so beautiful though," Brittany smiled as she stared at their large LED screen.

Somehow, the show dragged on and Marley won three Grammy's. On her acceptance speech, Santana looked at Marley with a proud smile on her face as Marley mentioned her Mom, who had truly been there for her from the very start. She also thanked Artie, who stood up to be her agent.

"I know you guys wonder how I came to be here and how I managed to sing in front of a lot of people and how I started off. This all traces back to my high school years in a backward town in Ohio. A dream was born inside the four corners of a room, and there I started."

"And there are just the people, who, for a short time in my life and taught me so much, so many things, I know she's watching me right now, because her wife would probably kill her if she doesn't," there was a chuckle in the background and Marley continued. "You're such an amazing person, San. I thank you for all the things you have taught me that one year in Glee club. Without you, I wouldn't have learned anything. I admire you, even your snarky comments about my clothing."

Santana bit her lip so she can't tear up. With a knowing look, Brittany smiled at her wife. Marley was continuing her speech in the TV.

"I had met a lot of people, some of them making a small impact in my life, and some of them and changed me, so much and caused too much happiness in my heart," Marley stared down at the front row, where a certain Kitty Wilde was sitting beside an empty seat. "Katherine Wilde, thank you so much, thank you so much. If it's okay with you, Kitty, will you be my official girlfriend?"

A great gasp came from the crowd, even Ryan Seacrest had a shell-shocked face. Kitty suddenly looked like she had dropped from heaven and she really didn't know what to do. The blonde girl stood up, tears streaming in her perfectly made-up face, washing away some of the mascara. She's kind of hyperventilating.

Santana spitted out, literally spitted out her mouthful of gorp as she heard the brunette in the TV say her words. "Fucking hell, Marley, are you going to choke me with gorp?" she growled.

Brittany was a little unfazed, like she had known it long before. "I knew it," she mumbled. "I knew there was something about their looks."

With that, Marley Rose stepped down the dais and down to the stairs to go back to Kitty and the blonde girl met Marley halfway on the stairs. Hurriedly, she leaned up to kiss Marley fully on the lips, in front of the millions of people watching. Somehow, a microphone seemed to have found its way towards Kitty and Marley, who were huddled in the middle of the stairs and there was a muffled string of words coming from Kitty.

"Yes, Marley, yes, a thousand times yes," Kitty sobbed in her girlfriend's arms and they both went down to the chairs.

"Oh my god!" the TV flashed into Ryan's face. "Did you guys just see it? Marley Rose just asked Kitty Wilde out! And she said YES! The two girls are out and proud!"

Brittany smiled at Santana. "Wow," she grinned.

"Yeah, wow," Santana breathed out. "Oh god, they'll make it in the international celebrity news."

"Yeah, totally," Brittany grinned. "I'm so glad they made it to Hollywood, both of them."

"I wonder if Kitty would propose to Marley in the Oscars," Santana joked as she recovered from the big event that happened in the Grammy Awards Night.

"Judging from it, probably she would," Brittany grinned.

"That would be very creative," Santana snickered as she cuddled into Brittany. "Oscars would still be next year, though."

"What about you, San? Don't you miss singing? I miss dancing," Brittany stated longingly.

"I can sing," Santana smiled. "In the shower, in the kitchen when I fix your breakfast, in the office when I work. Singing doesn't really require the spotlights, Britt. And I am happy now. I mean, I might not own an Audi or a BMW, but I got a car with a car seat in the back. I might not have a sprawling mansion but I got a fine house beside a lake and it's filled with too much love. I might not have an empire of a business, but I got a job that I really love," Santana stared at Brittany, whose eyes are a little hazy from the sleepiness.

"And I can't be able to give you the whole world, but I can offer you my heart," Santana sighed.

"I know. It's just that, ever since you were young, you dreamed of being on a big stage and performing to the best that you can be," Brittany whispered.

"That was my dream," Santana rubbed Brittany's baby bump. "This," she motioned at everything around her. "This is my reality. You and Bella and all this...and I am so thankful."

"Me too, San. Me too," Brittany whispered dreamily and Santana knew Brittany was falling asleep.

"How about we go to the bedroom now?" Santana suggested lovingly and Brittany conceded. The Latina carried Brittany in bridal style towards their bedroom. After a few huffs, she had laid Brittany on their fluffy bed. Immediately, Brittany curled into Santana's favorite pillow and smiled contentedly once she had caught Santana's hair scent on the pillow.

Santana curled just beside Brittany and snuggled her wife close. For many months, she had been used to the role of being the bigger spoon each night. Pretty soon, the both of them fell into a slumber.

Santana woke up the next day with Brittany breathing heavily on her ear. She giggled at the tickling sensation. Propping herself on her elbow, she turned to watch her wife. Brittany had her eyes closed, breaths shallow and unguarded. Santana inhaled her wife's sweet breath and leaned to place a soft kiss on Brittany's lips.

Whistling happily, Santana swung her legs out of the bed and padded to the kitchen below so that she could fix her wife and herself breakfast. She planned to give Brittany some oats and fruits to go with it and some fresh juice for herself and she set herself on working. She was halfway done when Ross, the mailman yelled for her on the front door.

Santana hurried to finish up her frozen banana dessert and wiped her hands on a clean towel. She padded towards the front door and looked questioningly at the mailman. "Hey Ross, what's for me?"

"There's a package for you, Santana. I just want you to sign here," Ross held up his clipboard and handed Santana a pen. "Nice apron, by the way."

Santana flushed deep as she looked down in her cream-stained apron. "Yeah, Ross. Nice joke," she said with sarcasm. "Where else do I need to sign?"

Ross flipped the papers to another page. "This one here, Santana," he motioned for the bottom of the page.

"There," Santana said with a satisfied smile as she had done all the signing.

"Thanks," Ross smiled gratefully and started to walk away from her house. Santana quickly turned her attention to the neatly wrapped box she had just accepted from the mailman. She quickly brought it to her study and looked at it. She carefully tore the cover on one side and peeled off it's brown paper wrap. Santana opened the box and her heart sank a little when she saw what was inside the box.

It was her demo CD that she had sent to the recording company. They sent it back. She got rejected.

Santana quickly shoved the CD into one of the knee-hole drawers behind her desk once she heard footsteps padding across the hallway. Brittany doesn't need to see her failure.

"San? Where you at?" Brittany called. Santana hurried to the kitchen and put on a smile on her face.

"Hey, good morning," Santana grinned and hugged Brittany from behind. Immediately, Brittany molded into Santana's frame and they stayed like that, just hugging. Santana thought that if she got her CD accepted, she would miss the mornings like this. She wondered if getting rejected by the recording company was a good thing or a bad thing.

Later that day, while Brittany was knitting on the airy side of the veranda. It was a warm autumn day, so Santana let her wife sit on the outside. Santana was sitting in the study, staring at her computer monitor. She didn't actually like the idea of having a job as a singer. All she ever wanted was to share the happiness she had to others. Then realization dawned on her as an idea formed in her head.

Brittany used to do a weekly video show in the internet, it's called Fondue For Two. It's a hobby that Brittany that dated back to their high school years, and she still had all those video clippings in a website. She breezily took her wife's video camera and hurried to her workroom. Slipping her 'baby mama' bonnet on, she grabbed her guitar. Turning the high-definition camera towards her way, she smiled.

"Hey, I suppose you've seen me from some of the episodes of Fondue For Two, but I am going to introduce myself, still. My name is Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce-Lopez is my wife. Today, I stole her camera, no, umm, more of like borrowed her camera without permission."

Her eyes darted at the camera. "We all know that me and Britt is expecting our first angel very soon, and...I want you guys to share my happiness. If you haven't noticed, I am wearing my 'baby mama' bonnet on," Santana pointed at the bonnet on her head. "My Brittany made it for me. So, as a return for my wife's effort, I made her and my baby a song."

Santana strummed her guitar, and then chuckled at the camera. "Yes, umm, I also love to sing. I've composed this song at around July, so it's kind of...well, never mind. So, yeah, here goes nothing."

Santana started to sing, softly at first, as if she was shy at the camera, but she went to the tune. Her guitar was in perfect accompaniment to her song.

_You're just a small bump unborn, in three months you'll be brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in three months, you'll be brought to life  
And I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright._

_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and dimples beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
Your eyelids closed 'till they'll soon open wide,  
A small bump, in three months you'll open your eyes._

_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright._

_And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me, for a couple weeks  
And I will keep you safe._

_'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you will be alright..._

With one last strum of her guitar, Santana finished the song and smiled at the camera widely. "So, there you go. I dedicate the song for my daughter, Aria Isabella, who is actually still inside her Mommy, and pretty soon, I'm gonna see her."

For a moment, Santana sat looking emptily into the camera lens, and then she averted her eyes, focusing into the fourth string of her guitar. "So, I know, pretty soon, a few years from now, Bella will have to see this video so I'll take my shot from here."

"Well, Bella, I'm so esxcited to see you when you get out of your Mommy's tummy. Right now, baby, I love you so much and I know I will love you more when you're already here. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I can't wait to see you drool and walk and...and do all the great, big things you're bound to do," Santana felt herself tearing up and she didn't stop the tears from welling out. She sniffed.

"Mama will always be here for you, Bella. Mama will always be here. Please take your time growing up inside Mommy and we're all waiting for you in the outside. Your Mommy already got the half of my heart and I can't wait to give the other half to you. I love you so much, baby."

Sighing, Santana turned off the camera. She wiped the stray tears and went to her study. Opening her laptop, she went to her wife's website and punched in her name as Brittany's password. She chuckled at Brittany's idea of having her name as the password., it was totally so Brittany. She took the memory card, and started uploading the video. Santana also uploaded the video to YouTube. When she was done, Santana felt a sigh of relief invade her. She had told everyone about her happiness.

Smiling at herself, she made her way to the veranda to be with Brittany.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it guys. So sorry for the very late update, there was school and all the stuff, you know. So, please, guys, R&R ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn eyed Santana as she bent down the fridge to retrieve her smoothie. "You know, San, I have a feeling that I will never be able to date Rachel."

"You're such a pussy, Fabgay,"Santana snorted. She eyed her wife sitting along with Rachel Berry on the couch, sipping tea while listening to something Puck was saying. Puck had been staying with them for the afternoon, just unwinding and devouring Santana's freshly-baked cookies

"San, it's not that easy trying to impress Rae," Quinn drawled, her eyes traveling to the brunette who was whispering something in Brittany's ear. "I mean, I don't know if Rachel's really into me, you know?"

"She's into you, really."

Quinn sighed longingly. "I don't know, San."

There was a silent pause between the two women as Quinn silently sipped her smoothie. "By the way, how is Brittany doing?"

"She's fine. We're expecting Bella in like, the end of November or start of December, probably in like, the twenty-eighth," Santana mumbled worriedly. "I'm kinda worried and stuff."

"You shouldn't. I mean, you've done a great good job of being there for Brittany and Suzie Burns is a great OB so, why have those things worry you?" Quinn quirked a brow.

"I can't help it, Quinn," Santana mumbled as she sat on a stool.

"Stop being paranoid, Santana."

"I don't know, I can't really help it, you know?" Santana smiled, although the Latina also let out a nervous chuckle after it.

"You're worried about what your Abuela said that one night?" Quinn's eyebrows perked up, while Santana's eyes snapped open once Quinn had mentioned her wedding reception when Alma Lopez burst into the reception area, saying that Santana's children will bear the guilt and punishment of Santana's immature and immoral acts.

"Quinn," Santana drew a deep breath through her pursed lips.

"Look, Santana, I'm sorry I mentioned it," Quinn apologized immediately as she saw the uneasiness on Santana's eyes. "I'm not saying your Abuela's a liar, but isn't it unecessary for you to believe in her that way?"

"I know, Quinn. I just can't help it that my Abuela can't accept me, or Britt...and now, Bella. Maybe me and Britt deserved my Abuela's hate, but my daughter? No, she only deserves all the love in this world."

Quinn scooted beside the Latina and enveloped her friend in a loving hug. "Come on, San. Your grandmother still loves you."

"Quinn, it's been years since she has ever showed me any remote manifestation of her feelings," Santana mumbled. "And the last feeling she showed me was disgust."

"Look, Bella will be fine. Who knows, San? Maybe Alma would come back to you because of Bella."

Santana threw a look at Brittany, and inhaled a deep amount of breath. "Hopefully, Quinn. Brittany was so worried about my Abuela hating our daughter."

"Surely, your grandmother would be loving, you know. Besides, she wouldn't hate an angel," Puck said from the kitchen doorway. He was holding an empty tray on his left hand. "I want a refill of my cookie tray."

"Puck," Quinn groaned in annoyance as Santana stood up to retrieve a full cookie jar on top of the cupboard. The teenage boy trapped in a man's body just smirked. "I can't believe I slept with you a few years back, Noah Puckerman."

"What can I say? I'm a hot guy! The chicks dig me," Puck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet you still dig me."

"Fuck you, Puck. Don't be gross," Quinn snapped. It had been years since their issue with Beth and now, Puck was the closest she can ever have as a brother. "And all that burger belly."

"No way! I still work out and still have my abs," Puck growled as he raised his shirt to show off his well-worked abs.

"Whatever Puckerman," Santana intervened, bringing a stack of cookies for her friend. "Stripping for cookies? Man, you must be depressed."

"Whatever Tana," Puck parroted the Latina's expression. He snatched the tray quickly and ran back to the den, and plopped down himself on the large ottoman across the large TV set. The two women, Brittany and Rachel, were watching a late episode of H2O: Just Add Water.

"Britt, please let's just watch Ironman!" Puck wailed.

"No," Rachel screeched. "We want to watch mermaids. If you wanna pop in the movie, wait for the episode to be over."

"But...you've been watching that for so long!" Puck reasoned out.

"Come on, Puck..." Brittany pouted. Santana's head immediately popped from the kitchen.

"Puck, cross my wife's patience, you're going home carrying your balls," Santana said threateningly. She threw her friend a look of daggers, but Puck just grinned at her and held up his hands as if he was caught by the cops. He's been used to Santana's threats for so long.

The five of them were the only ones that had settled near each other in Lima after going to college. Most of the other glee clubbers went to separate ways, and it was almost heartaching for all of them. And to say that Santana wanted to get out of Lima as fast as she can was an irony.

"Chips and dips for the house," Quinn smiled as she held a bowl towards the three who were seated on the seats around the den. "Santana's gonna follow for the drinks."

"Wow, can I live here forever? Like, forever, forever?" Puck smiled at Brittany.

"Puck, Santana hates you," Rachel quipped.

"No, she doesn't," Puck denied as he shook his head. One resounding thwack pervaded the room as Santana slapped the back of his head.

"Fuck that was uncalled for!" Puck cowered.

"Eh, I hate you, Puck," Santana shrugged.

"You women," Puck said with much pseudo-chagrin. "You destroy my masculine beauty."

"In what aspect?" two blondes chorused as everyone looked at Noah Puckerman. Quinn made a gagging face as Puck tried to display a lopsided, charming smile.

"Uh-oh, doc..." Santana smiled impishly as she tried to squeeze herself beside Brittany. "Told ya no one agrees to that, Puckerman. Suck it."

"Alright, I'll suck on it, but can we watch Ironman?" Puck smiled.

"What is it with you and Tony Stark?" Rachel almost bellowed as Quinn settled behind her.

"He's probably having a crush on him," Quinn whispered behind Rachel's ear, but loud enough to be heard by everyone, making Santana snicker loudly as the Latina hid her face on Brittany's side.

"What'd you say?" Puck sounded shocked at Quinn. "I don't have a crush on him!"

"Uh-huh?" came a reply from the hazel-eyed blonde.

"Yeah, I just like his suit," Puck shrugged as she looked imploringly at Santana. "Please, let's watch Ironman?"

"Alright, Puckerman, let's watch Ironman..." Santana sighed. The Latina couldn't help but roll her eyes as Puck let out a small 'yay'. Sometimes, they just couldn't get Puck. Everyone thinks he's so badass, but for real, he isn't.

As the movie went on, with Quinn clearly bored to death with its storyline, Santana could see the unique closeness Rachel and Quinn had shared throughout the night. But, instead of saying snarky things, she just quietly observed her friends, all the while burrowing her face on Brittany's side.

As soon as the credits rolled by, Quinn stood up and smiled at Santana. "I'll help you with the dishes and the stuff," she declared.

"Thanks a lot, Quinn. Puckerman's not really being helpful right now," Santana almost growled as she watched Noah Puckerman sprawled on the large ottoman like a starfish. "I mean, when will he ever grow up? I'm not complaining, though."

"The thought of settling down hasn't really got into him, still," Rachel said from her seat. "I'll help with Quinn, San. Just try to bring Brittany to bed."

Santana seemed that it was a good idea so she agreed. "Come on, Britts...let's take you to bed."

After a quick goodbye for the gang, and a promise from everyone that they would be having Thanksgiving dinner together, the five of them and along with a few more gleeks, who annually come to Lima to spend the holidays with them, Quinn and Rachel went away while Puck was left to sleep on the couch.

The week dragged on for them, with Santana answering almost every other damn call from work, to calls from her friends in high school, NYADA and Louisville – all checking out on how her wife is doing and how her baby is doing.

Come Tuesday evening, the twenty-sixth of November, and there was yet another blaring ring from across the phone in the hallway. Santana ran to it and picked it up.

"Hey, Satan," it was Mercedes on the other line.

"Hey, Wheezy, watcha doing?" Santana greeted. "Hurry up, I'm frying my empañadas," Santana said.

"I just want to ask how Brittany was doing?" Mercedes haughtily said from the other line.

"Wheezy, you asked me that for like five damn times today," Santana wailed. "I'll call you when we're driving to the hospital."

"You better would!" Mercedes said. "We're flying in anytime soon."

"San?" Quinn, who was still wearing the usual business three-fourths suit she had, came and stepped in the front door. "I bought the cabbages you asked me to buy on the way."

"Thanks, Quinny!" Santana covered the receiver to muffle the sound of her voice. She spoke to the phone again. "Hey, Wheezy, I gotta go. I'll call you back."

As Santana replaced the phone back into its holder, Quinn looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Asking for the baby again?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the hand, really. Wheezy, she wa-"

"San!" Brittany called from the bedroom.

"Yeah? What is it, babe? Do you need anything?" Santana looked at Quinn, worry etched across her face, then she turned her heel to check out on her wife.

"Santanaaaaa!" a sharp yell tore through Santana's usually quiet household. Brittany was screaming for her wife in the bedroom.

The color seemed to have drained on Santana's face as she looked at Quinn and then, with adrenaline effort, she ran towards the bedroom where her wife was sitting. Santana's heart started to pick up its speed, her heartbeat almost a blur of vibrations. Santana knew Quinn was following her, judging from the hurried clicking footsteps trailing behind the Latina.

Brittany was calmly sitting on a soft cushioned comfy chair just beside the large window that overlooks the lake. A ball of yarn seemed to have fallen from her lap and an unfinished knitting laid just below the blonde's feet.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana knelt beside her blonde wife worriedly.

Brittany looked at Santana's eyes worriedly. "Can we...can we go to the hospital?"

Santana's face seemd more constricted than ever, but she still turned to Quinn. "Quinn, can you help me carry that black bag to the car? We need to go to the hospital," Santana asked her friend. Quinn just simply took the bag and carried it downstairs.

Santana had been preparing the bag for their maternity use. Inside the bag were several maternity dresses, some baby clothes and anything that she thought they might need in the hospital.

Santana started to carry her wife down the stairs. Halfway through the steps, Noah Puckerman showed in the foot of the stairway and started to help Santana up.

"Quinn called me. Luckily I was just down the road so I kinda hurried here," Puck explained as he supported Brittany. Being stronger than Santana, he had carried the pregnant and laboring blonde to Santana's car faster than Santana can.

"Get inside," Puck ordered Santana and the Latina immediately fell to the backseat to be with her wife. Quinn was sitting on the passenger's side on the front and Puck was behind the wheel.

"I'm calling the hospital to be ready with an emergency team," Quinn said as the car whizzed past the trees. In less than four minutes, Brittany was already wheeled through the halls of the hospital stretcher, with a worried Santana Lopez trailing beside her.

Inside the birthing room, the blinding lights shone down on Brittany. Dr. Burns was already there to help, along with a midwife and two nurses. Dr. Burns had let the worried Santana stay by Brittany's side, convincing everyone that it would be easier for Brittany to give birth if Santana was there. Quinn was also there to offer her help.

"Come on, Brittany, I need you to push a little more," the midwife said with a determined voice. Dr. Burns was at the midwife's side.

"Brittany, I want you to push, okay? Take a breath," Dr. Burns said, her voicefull of strength.

"I...can't..." Brittany cried.

"Do it, baby..." Santana cooed at her side. "Just push. You need to push."

"You can do it, Britt," Quinn chippered at her side.

Brittany's tight grip on Santana's wrist seemed tighter as Brittany gave one final push and Santana winced in pain. She thought that Brittany could have broken a bone there or two. Quinn started to wipe Brittany's sweaty forehead with her hands and pushed back the stray locks of blonde hair that escaped from her hospital cap.

"I'm so proud of you, babe," Santana kissed Brittany's sweaty forehead and Quinn smiled at the both of them. Santana smiled back, but her smiled instantly faded once she saw that Quinn was frowning on her.

"What?" Santana asked.

"San..." Quinn eyed the tan hand that held Brittany's hand protectively. "I think you broke a wrist."

Santana looked at her wrist, which was now covered with a bluish-purple bruise. "Yeah, Quinn. I did break a wrist."

Brittany looked worriedly at Santana. "Did I hurt you, San? I'm really sorry!"

Santana looked at Brittany. "Shhhh, baby. It's nothing the doctor can't fix. Can you go to sleep?"

Brittany nodded as Dr. Burns came in the room. Santana quickly made way for the doctor to look at Brittany's charts and Dr. Burns quickly noticed the ugly bruise on Santana's wrist. "Santana you should see the doctor down the hall."

"Yeah," Santana agreed at the doctor, who was now crouched at Brittany's side. "Will you take care of Brittany while I get myself fixed up?"

"Of course, that's how I get paid," Dr. Burns smiled at Santana and a nurse ushered them outside to another clinic.

Santana winced as the doctor bandaged her broken wrist. Quinn was at her side and smiled.

"I'm never getting any. San..."

"Shut up, Fabray. Few years back I fucking said the same words," Santana growled.

"Oh yeah? That time you were smitten," Quinn smiled as they started to get out to the hallways just near Brittany's room. Puck was sitting on the waiting chair, his facial features a little more relaxed and calmed more than the two women. Rachel, was on his side, fidgeting the hem of her skirt.

"Hey. Quinn," Puck acknowledged the blonde's presence and turned his glinting eyes to Santana. "What happened to your hand?"

"Gotz 'em broken," Santana shrugged, and smiled happily. Her eyes then traveled to Rachel's shy gaze across Quinn. "Aye, Berry."

"Hey, Santana," Rachel said exuberantly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Berry, that's so thoughtful of you to come here and tell me that," Santana smiled as she sat beside Puck. "I really wanna spend time with Britts, now."

"Actually, Santana, there's something more important I want to do," Rachel smiled, and then turned to Quinn shyly. "May I have a moment in private with you, Quinn?"

"Sure," Quinn said, and the both of them went to the end of the hallway and disappeared from Puck's and Santana's view.

"So, happy now, San?" Puck smiled.

"Yeah, so much," Santana can't wipe away the doofus smile across her face.

"I'm happy you are happy," Puck leaned back on his chair.

"You should settle down, Puck. You know, get a wife, raise kids..." Santana drawled. "You'll see it's nice."

An hour passed and Quinn and Rachel came back to sit with them when a nurse in scrub clothes went out of the door and looked around. He seemed to be so young, so frail to be working in a cruel workplace as hospitals. He looked at Santana. "Are you Mrs. Lopez?"

Santana's head whipped up and smiled proudly. "That's me."

The nurse nodded his head softly and smiled. "They're ready to see you. Congratulations, Mrs. Lopez."

"Thank you," Santana smiled and beckoned Quinn, Puck and Rachel to follow her to the room where the nurse led them. Brittany was sitting upright, with Bella in her arms, sleeping contentedly.

"Hey," Santana sat on the edge of the bed and softly touched her wife's left cheek. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

A whirring click came from a phone and Santana looked at Quinn, who was holding the device. Quinn turned to explain at her friend. "I wanted to get a photo. Rachel would fairly love it on her phone."

"Since when you had the right to take Berry's phone?" Santana half-hissed, half-whispered across the room and Brittany sent a playful giggle through the air.

"You know, there's something about you two today," Brittany silently noted to Quinn and Santana just looked at her wife with a 'yeah damn right, Brittany' look.

"Can I hold her for a while?" Rachel asked tentatively. "Please?"

"Of course, Rach," Brittany's mega-watt smile was on full display as she extended her hand and Rachel carefully cradled the small girl in her arms.

Santana seemed to be holding her breath as Rachel Berry took hold of the sleeping child. It was as if the Latina was waiting for a nuclear bomb to blow anytime soon. She just started to relax when Puck out a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at 'em," Puck smiled silently as he stared at Rachel, who was holding Bella and Quinn, who was taking a picture and then smiling sweetly at the petite Jew.

"Yeah, they're pretty much the closest girls to us," Santana drawled. "So yeah."

Suddenly, Quinn involuntarily snaked an arm and protectively wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders and Santana's eyes widened. However, Quinn had removed her hand as quickly as she put it there but that doesn't mean Santana did not notice, because hell yeah, she did notice it BIG.

"You're so beautiful, Aria," Rachel whispered to the child. "So beautiful."

The child wriggled contentedly and rubbed at her eyes with her baby-mitten covered hands. Electric blue topaz gems looked up at Rachel and a tiny mouth sleepily yawned. "Oh my gosh, Brittany, she has your eyes – just a few shades darker," the brunette half-screeched at the young parents.

Quinn and Puck instantly scrambled to share with the child's attention with Rachel. Quinn made cooing sounds as Rachel held the baby and Puck was just looking at the child with happy eyes.

"Hey, little Snix," Quinn said in a singsong voice. "Little Snix, Auntie Quinny is here..."

"Awwe, she's so adorable," Rachel gushed.

"Hey, Little Lopez..." Puck smirked. "Papa Puck's gonna teach you how to be badass..." Puck smirked contentedly to himself when a loud thwack came from behind him. Quinn had slapped his upper arm.

"Don't ever mess my little niece," Quinn threateningly said.

"Ow, possessive much?" Puck teased.

"Whatever, Puckerman," Quinn hissed, then both of their attentions turned to Aria again. Santana and Brittany just watched the three of them gushing at the child, who had fallen back to sleep.

Such proud parents they were.

Puck was holding Aria in his arms lovingly when Kurt and Blaine came into the room the next morning. Quinn and Rachel had left the hospital earlier that dawn and Puck decided to take care of Brittany and Aria while Santana went out to buy breakfast for her and Puck.

Brittany was eating the diet prepared by the hospital for her when Kurt came up. "Hey, Brittany! Congratulations!" he exclaimed with pure excitement. "You're a Mommy now."

Brittany smiled from her hospital bed. "Yeah, Kurt. I'm a Mommy now. Santana's still out buying food."

"Honey, I'm here!" Santana walked in the room, carrying bags of food and two cups of espresso coffee for her and Puck. She then noticed Blaine sitting beside Puck, watching the baby and Kurt on the bedside.

"Hey Lumps," Santana acknowledged. "Yo, Lady Hummel."

Apparently, Santana still called her friends names, but not in a bullying way like before, she just does it out of the closeness she had shared with them. Even if Kurt and Blaine lived far away from Lima, they kept the communication lines open and in fact, Blaine and Kurt were the closest friends Santana had gotten next to Puck, Quinn and Rachel.

"I thought Rachel's going to be here," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"She went home," Puck said as he took half of his croissants. "She was here last night, with Quinn."

"Interesting," Blaine mumbled as he held Aria. "I knew they've hated each other in high school."

"Blaine," Santana intervened as she took a sip of her coffee. "High school was the past. I mean, we were all stupid and immature at that time. Look at me," she gestured to herself. "Biggest slut in McKinley High...and I'm the one who got married first in the Glee Club. And the first to have a family. Everybody thought it was Finn and Rachel...but us..." she averted her gaze to Brittany, who was silently listening to their conversation.

Blaine and Kurt both smiled at the Latina knowingly. Most of the Glee Club members did believe that Finn and Rachel would end up together and get hitched first among all of them.

"I guess you guys were just...you know. It's what they call love," Puck said silently.

"It's true love Puck," Santana smiled. "True love," the Latina said as she stared into Brittany's blue eyes.

"She's got your hair, Santana," Kurt noted as he looked at the sleeping child in Blaine's arms. "Only a couple of shades lighter."

"Yeah, I can see that," Santana smiled proudly. "I really wish she wouldn't sleep too much, though. I really wanna look into her eyes, 'cause you know, she's got Brittany's eyes."

"And Brittan'y nose," Blaine said tentatively. "Although it looked like your nose, too...maybe a mix?"

"She has Tana's lips," Puck added.

"You're right, Puck," Kurt agreed as Blaine nodded his agreement. "But definitely Latin skin."

"I can see a lot of heartbreaks comin' underway," Puck smirked as Santana prepared the food she had bought on the side table.

"Hey guys, bite, do you want?" Santana asked and Puck's head whipped up instantly.

"Sure, I'm hungry," Puck scrambled to get the food from the table as Blaine and Kurt were playing catch up with Brittany.

Hours passed and a lot more gleeks came around – Sam and Mercedes, Artie along with Joe, Brittany's little sister who skipped her afternoon class from OSU to stay with her and a couple of Cheerios. Sue Sylvester walked in with William Schuester's ten-year old son.

"Damn Will for leaving this hyperactive kid of his with me," Sue mumbled at Santana as the ten-year old kid curiously looked at Aria's crib.

"Am I that little when I was born?" Greg Schuester asked Sue.

"Yeah, you are. Probably smaller," Sue snapped.

"Really, I wonder how I had gotten this big," he rumpled his red hair across his brows.

"You didn't get big and you know that," Sue growled and Santana haughtily smiled. "What, Lopez?"

"Nothing," Santana smiled. She knew that ever since Robyn left Sue, the old woman had the sorrow inside her, but the Schuesters had seemed to diminish that sorrow to a minimum.

"Can I go play with Uncle Puckie?" Greg grinned.

"Alright, young man. Just don't believe in what he will say," Sue warned and Santana burst out into laughter. But, instead of snapping at Santana, Sue laughed along. When they settled, Sue asked Santana if she would love to have a sister for Aria.

"I don't know, Coach," Santana smiled. "I'm not ready for another broken wrist."

"Fucking baby delivery sucks," Sue smiled as she seemed to recall it, like it had happened yesterday. "When I had Robyn, I sucked a lot. It sucked tons."

"Yeah," Santana smiled sadly. There was an eerie silence between the women and Santana felt the need to say something. "I'm pretty sure Robyn's watching us now, Coach. Don't worry, I'll never forget to tell Bella about you and Robyn."

"Your wife would definitely tell her about Robyn's celebrity daddy," Sue smiled. "By the way, tell me about that greeting card business of yours going on?"

"It alright," Santana shrugged. Pretty soon, their conversation turned to casual talk, and Santana mentioned Quinn and Rachel. Sue Sylvester snickered.

"Fabray's better be not losing that girl of hers," she laughed. "I didn't teach her for nothing."

"Fabgay is losing it Coach," Santana smiled. "She's gone apeshit when they had dinner together at BreadStiX."

There were more people that came in Brittany's room throughout the day. Most of them were from the dance school – co-teachers, students and Santana's friends at work. Janice also came and brought a box full of pink baby dresses.

The day dwindled on and visiting hours were over and Santana started to head home. Leaving Puck to stay and watch over Brittany. She quickly took a shower, and tired of the day's grind, she exhaustively threw herself to bed.

Santana woke up with a start as a loud knock on her front door lifted her from her slumber. She grumbled down the hallway about the car engine sputtering in front of her house.

"Do you mind cutting the engine off?" Santana almost yelled as she was met by the man who was knocking on the door, around in his mid-thirties, in a black and white business suit.

"What do you want?" Santana said, instantly conscious that she had her bad morning hair.

"Mrs. Lopez?" the man asked, as if inquiring about Santana's name.

"Yeah, that's me, Santana Lopez. The other Mrs. Lopez was my wife," Santana discreetly combed back her hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Spencer Knight and I am one of Ellen's researchers. Ellen had seen the video you've posted on your wife's website a few months ago. She wants you on her show."


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's heart seemed to drop to her stomach. "Wh-what?" she stammered as she faced the man named Spencer. "What do you mean she wants me?"

"She wants you to sing," Spencer repeated. "On her show, and a small talk for later after your song."

Santana internally jumped with joy and her hands started to shake uncontrollably. "So, what do I do?"

"We'll give you a call, Mrs. Lopez," Spencer smiled and started to walk away. "We'll be back for you on Thursday morning so you could have a studio interview with Ellen."

Spencer left Santana standing on the front porch, in her pajamas and her bad morning hair on. Santana clambered to the shower as quick as she could and drove straight to the hospital. Making her way through the busy front desk, she ran up to Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta, who were practically looping their arms in a tight knot.

"Hey. Pixie Boy," Santana nodded.

"Hey. Lady Boss," Rory flashed his white teeth at Santana, snapping back jokingly at Santana's playful name-calling.

"Congratulations, Santana," Sugar smiled at Santana with her flashing grin. Her arms were playfully wounded around Rory's arm. Santana waved them off once she caught sight of Mercedes and Sam Evans walking around the bend to join them. They all headed to Brittany's room.

The room was literally full of people, most of them ogling and all doe-eyed at the small sandy-brown haired, blue-eyed baby girl lying just beside Brittany. Santana immediately scooted beside her wife and laid a protective hand over her wife's.

"Hey, how was last night?" Santana smiled at Brittany lovingly. The blonde just smiled at her wife and gave her a knowing look.

"It was great," Brittany smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Santana recalled how her morning went off, and it caused a smile to play on her lips. "It was freaking awesome."

_And freaking awesome it is._ Santana thought. "Tell you what," she leaned over to whisper to her wife's ear. "I gotz a secret to tell ya."

"Yeah?" Brittany smiled. "Why don't you tell it now?"

Santana motioned around the packed room. "Nah, they can't know. Otherwise it won't be so fun."

Brittany just nodded. "Uh-huh, what scheme is this, Santana?"

"Nothing," Santana shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it's just gonna freak you out. Like, literally freak you out. I don't want people freaking out around. They have to know about it later."

Brittany just shrugged and her attention was averted to the arriving of her parents and her sister nineteen-year old sister Ashley. The blonde was quickly greeted by hugs and kisses from her family, and so was Santana. Thus then the idea of the secret Santana was about to tell was gone to thin air.

When most of the glee kids had gone home and so were the Pierces, the only ones left was Puck. Santana was sitting beside Brittany's bed, where she originally sat, all through the day and the three friends were chatting about nothing.

"So Puck, I told you the Knicks weren't gonna make it," Santana said grimly. "I thought you could see it."

"The only difference there, San..." Puck said with a dignified tone. "It was the Cavalier's home court. And you know that."

"Damn it, Puck. It's not," Santana said. She was about to say something about the Knicks when the door opened and Santana's eyes widened. Standing by the door was her Papi, and her Mami. Her Papi was holding parcels of whatever was inside it in one hand and a couple of pink roses on the other. Her Mami was holding a box on one and cups of Starbucks coffee on the other.

There was an awkward silence and Puck quickly got the idea that it's not actually him, and it had to be family times. He turned up to leave t he room and Santana smiled gratefully at him. Puck mouthed "later" as he turned to close the door behind him.

"Hey," her Mami said as she sat down the cup and the stuff she was holding on the table.

"Hey," Santana smiled. "It's late. You could have at least rested for today and came here tomorrow. I mean, the flight for here is a lot of stress. You could have at least waited for us in Tampa this Christmas, so as not to bother you."

Santana's parents had moved to Tampa when she got married, reasoning that Alejandro, Santana's father, needed the warm climate for his aching joints. They already live in a small summerhouse just beside the sea in Florida. Santana and Brittany never fails to go for the summer and the holidays out to her parents. Even Ashley had once stayed with the Lopez family some summers back.

"It's alright Santana," her mother smiled. "How was Brittany?" her mother looked at Brittany who was busily helping out Alejandro figure out what made the baby cry.

"Look at your father," Maribel Lopez smiled. "He was just like that when you were born. Doesn't know how to handle babies," she said jokingly. Santana chuckled and returned her mother a smile.

"You bought an extra cup," Santana noted at the coffee cups. Surely, her father should have reminded her mother that Brittany doesn't drink coffee for the moment.

"Did I?" her mother smiled.

"She's here," Alejandro handed Aria, and then he smiled at Maribel and the older Hispanic lady smiled back. Santana had her brows furrowed in confusion.

"She who?" Santana almost growled, the inner bitch of a Lopez sparking up inside her.

Alejandro was already at the door and letting someone in. "Your Abuela, she's here, Santana."

Santana felt her throat run dry. This is the moment she had dreaded so much, to let her grandmother walk in her life and judge her all over again. And it's not only gonna be she and Brittany her grandmother will judge now, it will also include Aria.

Santana quickly moved to sit on the bed with Brittany and laid a protective hand over Brittany, and the other hand she had it over Brittany's arm that was holding Aria. She caught a look of fear on Brittany's eyes, but Santana's eyes went straight to the now old, bent and more wrinkled Alma Lopez.

"Hello," Alma said silently at Santana and hugged her. Santana's entire body froze and she realized she's not hugging her grandmother back. She wanted to, she wanted to feel the closeness she once had shared again with her grandmother, but she can't brign herself to.

But in a few moments, Santana realized her grandmother was crying. Immediately, Santana's arm wrapped around her grandmother's small, fragile frame.

"I missed you so much, mija," she heard her grandmother say. "I haven't seen you for so long."

"I missed you too, Abuela," Santana cried. She bit her lip and cursed inwardly to herself because of crying. However, Santana still clung hard to her grandmother. "I missed you so much."

"I am so sorry, Santana. I'm sorry mija," she heard Alma Lopez say. "I came here, to apologize...to make up for all the lost time," Santana's grandmother pulled away from the hug as she looked at her granddaughter. "Santana Maria, will you forgive me?"

Santana looked at her parents. She didn't really know what to make of it, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't forgive her grandmother for all the hurt she had caused, for all the spiteful words she spoke, but still...she was her grandmother. And Alma Lopez is still her grandmother.

She looked warily at her parents, and they both wore anxious, worried looks. Santana looked at her wife.

Brittany was wearing a contented smile on her lips and she softly nodded.

Santana smiled thankfully at Brittany, and then she faced her grandmother and childishly grinned. "Give me a hug, Abuela!"

With a chuckle, her Abuela threw herself to Santana, and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. There were tears in Santana's eyes, and for the first time in years, those tears weren't tears of shame or sadness when it was caused by her grandmother. They were happy tears.

The next few hours were filled with catching up, on Santana and her family and more of the attention to the newborn child. Once the visiting hours were over, the elder Lopez family turned up to leave, but not without a promise of coming back on the morrow. Santana went to walk them out and drive them home.

"Hey," Santana whispered as Brittany turned on the bed.

"Hey," a sleepy, half-lidded eye Brittany greeted Santana with a yawn. "How's you?"

"I'm fine," Santana smiled lovingly and tucked the stray locks of gold along her wife's face. "I had a well, a visitor earlier this morning."

"Is this about the thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, Britt. Ummm..." Santana started to fidget at the blanket. "Ellen wants me on her show."

"Ellen who? From the Cardinals?"

"Britt, it was Elaine...and I meant, Ellen...like, Ellen DeGeneres," Santana sighed. "She saw, a video of me singing. A video I didn't tell about...I hadn't told you. I'm sorry. I hope you're not pissed..."

Brittany took hold of Santana's hand. "Hey, San, calm down, okay? It's just a video."

"It's just that, I didn't get to tell you about it," Santana sulked.

"It's fine. When are they giving you the go signal?'' Brittany asked.

"On Thursday," Santana said. "I hope you're gonna get discharged earlier than that, so you and Bella could go watchie-watchie..."

"San, you know Doctor Burns won't allow you to do that," Brittany smirked. "Though, I would definitely tune up the TV so I wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah? Y0u wouldn't wanna miss it?" Santana smiled.

"Yep. I wouldn't miss it for life," Brittany said proudly. "It's like...well, you know. It's important for me."

Santana smiled. "You know what? Let's just sleep for now, I wanna getz my cuddle."

Brittany smiled, and let her wife cuddle into her, deep into the night.

**6 months later**

Santana smiled silently as she cradled her babbling baby in her arms. Another blow of a raspberry from her baby and Santana's face was covered in banana-smelling saliva. She wiped it with her baby's bib on her right hand.

"Bella, shhh...don't be a bi-...fussy baby," Santana prayed. "Mama's almost home..."

"Blhh ugh..." Bella bawled. "Ugh ngah ngah..."

"Be a good kid..." Santana growled. Bella furrowed her down-like brows and initiated a baby-growl at Santana.

"Did you just growl on me, Aria Isabella Lopez?" Santana said, shocked. Another raspberry blew across her face, wetting it more than ever.

"Come on, you little missy," Santana carried the baby back into her nursery, and started to coo at her as she started to change her daughter's shirt. "You know, you'll be like Mama in the future, so smart and so amazing because you are you..."

She twirled around and danced across the room, laughing along with her daughter. Bella seemed to love the idea of being twirled around and Santana just kept on twirling her daughter until she felt a little dizzy.

She sat on the couch and heaved, trying to get her bearings. "Man, you're a handful," Santana stared at the smiling Bella. "You sure are a handful. Your godmother Ellen wasn't wrong."

Bella started to crawl across the floor, so Santana squatted just next to her daughter to guide her. In a few moments, Santana was tackling and tickling her daughter on the floor. Being out of breath, Santana sat up after a few moments of tickling Bella. Once Santana's tickles stopped, Bella started to suck on her thumbs.

"Aww," Santana cooed. "You're hungry? Come here."

Throughout the evening Santana nursed Bella, while waiting for Brittany to come home. Her daughter had fallen asleep. Santana sat on the couch, yawned and stretched herself. She had propped her torso on the arm of the couch and she carried her daughter, snuggling her safely in her arms.

Brittany's footsteps made the wood flooring of the porch. The house wasn't lighted, save for the outside lights that were automatically set to turn on. She was partly curious, but half of her, maybe Santana was out to see Rachel, or Kurt...or maybe the Schuesters, who lived opposite the town.

"San?" she called out and checked at the child's nursery. Santana was there, fast asleep, her chest raising and falling softly in rhythm to Bella's chest.

"Hey San," Brittany whispered. "Hey, wake up..."

Santana's eyes fluttered open, disoriented and a little hazy. "Hi, I was dreaming of pandas."

Brittany smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Pandas...seriously, Santana?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you back, so much more. I love you so much, Brittany."

"It's not possible."

"Is so."

"Nope." Brittany smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her wife. Hard.


End file.
